Promise Me Anyway
by Dr. Tamwe
Summary: Hitomi wasn't going to go back, but Fanelia needs her help. She returns to Gaea to help Van, gets into all kinds of drama, gets kidnapped as usual, and encounters a few new faces. Allen gets his own subplot read to learn more. WIP, please R&R.
1. Prologue

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG (there's gonna be some violence later on)

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property. I wish I could come up with something this cool! Nay, it is not mine at all….

Summary: Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea. They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

Dedication: To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the tragic family. Hehe.

A/N: For all you Allen fans, yes, there will be bishiness. Much bishiness, actually. But I have to warn you that there will be new made-up characters in here, and one of them will be bringing out a lot of conflict and character development with Allen. And there will be big huge hints of a developing relationship between Allen and this female character. She has been carefully screened and is in no way a Mary Sue or self-insertion of any kind. In fact, I find Allen to be nothing more than a fascinating psychological case study, and don't even include him in my bishounen harem. I'm more of a Folken girl. So relax, ladies (and gentlemen, I suppose). They're all fictional characters. Flame me all you want, but I won't change my mind.

Prologue:

The fields outside Fanelia were smoothed down by a spring breeze, filling the air with the rustling sound of grass. Van walked deliberately up the hill, silhouetted by the midday sun and holding his hand behind his back. He reached Hitomi and handed her the rare orange flower that he'd taken from the royal garden. She smiled at him and tucked the flower behind her ear, freeing up her hands to hold his.

Silently they seated themselves in the soft grass, Van lying with his head in Hitomi's lap and staring at the sky.

"How is everything with you?" Hitomi asked him, though she knew the answer already.

"Life is amazing," he breathed in reply. She followed his gaze to the clouds, which drifted past the view of Earth and the moon, and relished the feeling of shared contentment for a while.

Pretty soon, the sun began its descent towards the Eastern horizon- a reminder to Hitomi that home was far away.

"I have to get back to the palace in a little while," Van reminded her as well.

"That's okay. There are things I need to do at home too," she said, looking down at him. Van smiled.

"Trying to do for Earth what you did for Gaea. You're so incredible, Hitomi."

She blushed at the intensity in his voice as much as at the praise, when Van propped himself up on one elbow and amused himself with taking in her expression. After a moment, he leaned in for a parting kiss.

The kiss contained the innocence of their youth, the passion of their knowledge, and the tenderness of their feelings for each other. Van's arms gently held Hitomi's body, still protective but without the taint of fear. They separated slightly from each other, eyes attached and speaking volumes. Then the pang of sadness sparked between them, as both realized that their time today was up. It wasn't that either could complain- both their lives were full, both were happy.

Mostly.

Hitomi woke up in her apartment, staring at the first rays of dawn as they lightened her ceiling.

The hardest part was letting go each morning.


	2. chapter 1

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property. I wish I could come up with something this cool! Nay, it is not mine at all….

Summary: Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea. They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

Dedication: (re-dedication?) To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the tragic Fanel family. Hehe.

A/N: Don't worry, ladies. Allen will be here, but must make his entry fashionably late. He's biding his time.

**Chapter One**

Across the vacuum of space from Hitomi, Van likewise awoke. He sat up, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stayed there for a minute.

Time to leave his dreams behind for the day, and perform his duties as King of the reborn Fanelia. He allowed himself a moment to indulge in regret for not being able to sleep a while longer, then smiled. Merle's voice was filtering from outside the door.

"But I want to wake him up! He shouldn't sleep in so late. It's not befitting a king, you know. And breakfast smells sooo good today!"

He stood and stretched, then sneaked out the door and grabbed Merle from behind in a surprise hug.

"Van-sama!" she squealed, squeezing back. "Lazybones… I thought you'd sleep all day!" Van gulped for air. Merle had changed somewhat over the past few years, become calmer, more mature. She was taking lessons in the village now, and spent her afternoons helping the family she was living with to care for and teach their young ones. But there were always times when she went back to being the same exuberant kitten he'd known and loved from childhood, and the mornings she spent in the palace were such times.

"Morning, Merle. Come on, let's go eat."

She grabbed him by the arm and started walking him down the hall, a couple of his advisors following.

"King Van," one began, prepared to brief him on the importance of some matter of trade or reconstruction. Van sat down, surrounded immediately by advisors and bureaucrats, answering their questions between mouthfuls of food. Sometimes, he wished they'd wait until he'd rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Hitomi squeezed the last bit of water out of her hair, mind occupied by the tasks she was to complete today. Her morning run served to bridge the gap between the two realities she was living, preparing her to rejoin the world she'd been born in. Today she had 2 morning classes, lunch with Yukari at the campus deli, an afternoon of research to do in the library, a bit of free time for dinner followed by the weekly meeting of Amnesty International. If she recalled correctly, their agenda for this week was to publicize this month's letter writing campaign and try to get more students involved in that part of the organization's efforts.

Noticing that she was already late- her run had lasted a bit longer than usual that morning- Hitomi smoothed her hair down and threw on a pair of shoes. Grabbing her books, she started off at a lope toward the campus, thoughts of Gaea for the moment pushed to the back of her mind.

"Hitomi. Hitomi!" Yukari ran up to her at lunch, breathing hard, eyes glittering more brightly than traffic lights. "GUESS WHAT!"

"Amano surprised you by showing up at your door this morning?" Hitomi ventured. She had known about the surprise, of course, because Amano had told her.

"Yes! With a dozen roses! And he wants to take me out on a special dinner… he says that he wants to go out together to celebrate because it's our 4 year anniversary soon, and I have to leave on my internship, and he wants to spend as much time together as possible because he won't be able to come visit while I'm on the boat for 3 months, and…" she stopped. "Wow, I'm awful chatty today. So what's up with you?"

"Same as always," Hitomi shrugged good-naturedly. "School, volunteer stuff, et cetera."

"What, nothing new in the romance department?" Yukari teased. "Come on, tell me about your date!"

Unable to suppress a smile at her friend's blatant request, Hitomi sighed. "It was really boring, Yuki. He went on and on about the stock market. I mean, he was very nice, but I don't—"

"Wow, so he's gonna be rich when he graduates! And tell me what's so wrong with that?"

"It's just… well, I… I guess I'm too busy for a relationship right now," she attempted, lamely.

"Yeah right. You know, you've been getting weirder and weirder these days. You never seem to be interested in guys anymore. I remember how you were back in high school, you were boy-crazy! Now you just get more and more withdrawn every year." Yukari ranted, then proceeded to pout, leaning back in her seat with crossed arms.

"That's not true! I went out with that Indian exchange student senior year, and I've been on plenty of dates in college," Hitomi defended herself.

"Okay, first of all, Sariko was a delicious morsel of guy, and he was soo romantic, but you always acted like you were just friends or something. I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off him! There's being ladylike, Hitomi, and then there's-""

"Yukari! I did lots of things with Sariko, for your information!" she began, now riled up, and prepared to continue when her best friend interrupted her.

Yukari smiled sweetly, and rested her chin on one hand. "Such as?"

A bright red blush crossing her cheeks as she realized what she'd just announced to Yukari and several passerby, Hitomi finally relented. "Okay, maybe you're right. Sariko was a great guy, but he just… wasn't enough, I guess. As for the rest… I don't know. I just haven't found 'the one', yet." Hitomi felt a sudden pang as her inner voice reminded her she was lying. With practiced ease she dismissed the sensation; she was used to concealing the truth about this particular subject.

"Hitomi," Yukari began in a warm, almost motherly tone, "just because you haven't found 'the one' doesn't mean you can't have a little fun with 'the rest' now and then! You need to lighten up… all this saving the world stuff is great, but you need to do some things just for Hitomi."

As Yukari finished dispensing her advice, Amano snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air, causing her to squeal. Hitomi grinned at the almost palpable sense of contentment radiating from her two friends. It was amazing to see two people so in love; they truly had been meant to be together.

Finally, the trio sat down to eat, enjoying the rare times they could all be together like they'd been in high school. Those times were getting fewer and further in between, and Hitomi chose to relish the moment.

Stretching his arms up toward the inky sky, Van Fanel breathed deeply. It had been a long day as usual, but a satisfying one. Among other things he'd overseen the dedication of the new Shrine of Fate- a place where people would go to thank whatever higher power they believed in for their good luck, and to express their wishes for continued peace and prosperity. The shrine would serve as a forum for the city's political issues as well. The symbolism of it was pleasing, a nice break from the mundane.

Now, with his duties more or less over, Van had a few free moments to reflect. He stepped out onto the rooftop, raking a hand across his dark hair. It was getting longer all the time, and he kept it in a braid- which still felt a little odd to the touch.

A small sigh did not escape Van's attention, though he'd thought himself alone atop the palace. He looked around and was only a little surprised to see Merle, gazing out across the houses all alone and hugging her knees.

"Merle?"

"I knew you were here," she said, not moving from her spot or turning to face him. "I just thought I'd keep quiet and let you see me first."

A look of puzzlement brushed Van's features and he made his way over to sit beside her.

"You have been quiet a lot, lately," he acknowledged.

"Yes," she replied, "I have."

Van waited for more information, but Merle was not forthcoming. He frowned, finding himself in foreign waters. "Are you sick?" he tried, knowing that she wasn't.

"In a way, I sort of am," Merle said with a vapor of a smile.

Van found himself at a loss as to how he should respond. Then he glanced sideways and noticed tears gathered at the corners of Merle's eyes.

"Merle?" he tried again, sounding somewhat alarmed. He moved toward her.

She loosed an abbreviated laugh at the concern in his voice. "Van-sama. I'll be okay, don't worry."

The King of Fanelia was not so easily dissuaded. "What's wrong, Merle?" he asked, this time in a more commanding, big-brother tone.

"Nothing is wrong, nothing in the whole world. I'm just…" she turned her face away from him, almost guilty. "I'm in love with someone, that's all." Her voice was a whisper.

That last statement was enough of a surprise to nearly tumble Van off the roof.

"You- you are?" he asked, his voice suddenly taking on a somewhat stifled tone.

Merle flicked her tail in front of her, and began fidgeting with it. "Yes."

Van began formulating a reply, but before he could recover enough to voice it Merle decided to clarify.

"It's not with you, Van-sama," she murmured.

"Oh…" Van replied, not too intelligently. The emotions filling him- relief, regret, amusement, curiosity and- was that jealousy?! – made it difficult to be much more articulate.

Then suddenly, to make matters worse, Merle buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Merle!" Van's eyes went wide, and he patted her awkwardly on the back. Since when did Merle start bawling in the middle of a conversation? He couldn't remember seeing her shed a single tear in years. What was happening?

"Van-sama!" she wailed, clutching at his shirt and burying her face on his shoulder. Reflexively, he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Van-sama! I'm so silly. I didn't mean for it to happen but I fell in love and I couldn't help it. Please forgive me, Van-sama!" Merle babbled, sniffling loudly.

"Forgive you for what? Merle?" the young man was beyond confused.

"Because! I'm so… I'm so FICKLE!" Merle blurted, and the words set her wailing again.

Van blinked, startled. Then he laughed. Merle sat up straight, looking at him in bewilderment as forgotten tears leaked down her cheeks. He was shaking with mirth, an insuppressible boyish grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a little indignant. She swiped a sleeve across her damp face.

"Merle… you, fickle?" He peered at her, smiling with sparkling eyes. She met his gaze and couldn't help but smile. Van started chuckling again, and Merle giggled.

"I guess you're right," she admitted after a few beats, blushing slightly.

"Merle…" the young king began, and shook his head slowly. "I don't know where you got the idea that I'd be mad at you."

She settled in closer and placed her head comfortably on his shoulder. "Well, till now I've had a crush on you," she reasoned. "I guess I thought your feelings would be hurt."

Van chuckled. "Maybe just a little bit…"

Merle looked up at him in surprise, and he winked to let her know he was teasing.

She blushed again and looked down at her paws. "He's so perfect, Van," she sighed in the universal voice of the lovesick teenager. "Handsome, smart, and kind. He's wonderful."

After watching her closely for a moment, Van stood and clutched his clasped fists to his chest. "Oh, he's so wonderful," he gushed, raising his voice in a bad parody of a girl's. "Be still my heart!" He allowed himself to fall dramatically backwards off the roof, and a moment later swooped up again carried by resplendent wings.

Merle glared. "You're not funny," she informed him. "Besides, you're one to talk."

"Who, me?" he grinned disarmingly. He wasn't about to let her change the subject.

She stuck out her tongue at him, which did nothing to change the amused expression on his face. He reached out and tapped her nose affectionately.

"I have to go," he declared. "You know how they get if I'm out too late."

"Don't you want to know who it is?" Merle asked, incredulity in her eyes.

"Nah," he dismissed the thought with a wave of his hands. "I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Merle."

"Goodnight, Van-sama," she replied. He disappeared below the rooftop, leaving her alone to dream and gaze deep into the starry night.


	3. chapter 2

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG (there's gonna be some violence later on)

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property. I wish I could come up with something this cool! Nay, it is not mine at all….

Summary: Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea. They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

Dedication: (re-dedication?) To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the tragic Fanel family. Hehe.

A/N: There wasn't much to say in chapter two, so it's short. There's still very little action but I promise you, daring stunts and swordplay are coming soon. And so is Allen. Until then, enjoy the flangst.

.

.

**Chapter Two**

Van was surprised to realize how quickly the sensation of jealousy had faded. The moment she'd announced that he was no longer the lone center of her universe, Van had been somewhat hurt. He had been afraid for just a moment that he'd lost his best friend to someone else, but the thought had quickly dissipated in the face of reality. Although he might be a little lonely without the exclusive and constant attention of the cat-girl, Van was happy for Merle.

Pushing the rich velvet coverlet to the bottom of his bed and climbing in, Van's thoughts turned from the events of the day to indulge in memories he never touched in daylight. Images of a girl with short brown hair and long legs filled his mind, and as he drifted off to sleep he felt the familiar brush of her consciousness joining his own.

Hitomi had been staring at her ceiling for hours. Van had not yet made his presence known. Something was nagging at the fringes of her consciousness, something unpleasant. The conversation with Yukari earlier that day… her best friend's words had been truer than Yukari had imagined. Hitomi was living in a fantasy that could never be fulfilled.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Van.

They'd been sitting silently together for a while when Hitomi finally spoke.

"Van." He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"How long are we going to keep doing this? Visiting each others' dreams?"

Van fell silent, flicking at a blade of grass and avoiding her gaze.

"Isn't it strange, Hitomi?" he asked after a long moment. "We both still look the same here as we did then. It's so strange."

"It is," she agreed. "I guess because we're living in a memory."

"That's what this is? A memory? But it's happening now…"

"Maybe," Hitomi said. "Or maybe… we're just walking in the past."

The sadness in her voice stung him. "No, Hitomi… it's not…"

"Van…" she looked up at him with liquid eyes. "I can't keep doing this, Van!"

He lunged toward her and grabbed both her hands, his brows knitted together in fear. "Hitomi?"

"It hurts me every morning, Van. It- my friends don't understand, how could they? Van… I'll always be with you, but-"

" 'But'? Hitomi!"

The expression of pure shock on his face, the devastation in his eyes quickly concealed by the turning of his head, stabbed Hitomi's heart with an answering pain. Tears paused at the brink of her eyelashes and then plummeted down her cheeks.

"Van- I'm sorry," she whispered.

With that Hitomi's image faded, and Van found his hands full of empty air.

A split second later, he realized she was gone.


	4. chapter 3

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property. I wish I could come up with something this cool! Nay, it is not mine at all….

Summary: Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea. They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

Dedication: (re-dedication?) To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the tragic Fanel family. Hehe.

A/N: Allen is not in this chapter. But! He's in the next chapter. And before you ride on me about the "coma" thing being cliché, just keep reading. Exposition will be sprinkled throughout the story, not all dumped into one chapter. If you think I am your typical 12-year-old fanfic author who doesn't know how to proofread or even use spellcheck, just give me a katana and a cup of sake and I'll perform seppuku for you. Or, more practically speaking, point out any errors I may have missed and allow me to correct them. Either way, please enjoy the drama. Fluff. Angst. Flangst. Whatever.

.

.

.

**Chapter Three**

_For the memory of love is sweet, though the love itself were in vain._

_And what I have lost of pleasure, assuage what I find of pain. _

_--Lyster _

Hitomi awoke in the darkness of her dorm room, tears already soaking into her pillow. Van… her head swam with the image of his face, wounded by her decision. She'd hurt him, she knew. But it was better this way, he could move on now. He could find someone who could be at his side in the daylight. He was free of the dream world they'd woven together.

But Hitomi wasn't. Muffling her whimpering sobs with her blanket, she prayed to the silent air. _Please let me forget_, she thought desperately_. Please let me stop wishing for something I can't have. Please…_

Long into the night, Hitomi silently wept. She prayed in vain for the images of Van, of Fanelia and her friends there to leave her. It seemed the more she tried to escape her memories, the more vivid they became, until she was feverish with emotion. Then finally, as dawn shook its golden tresses over the land outside her room, Hitomi drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

...

It was a long moment that Van stood alone on the now cold, barren hilltop. He stared out past the horizon towards the Mystic Moon, half-draped in shadow and hanging in the sky like a painting on a wall. Although he knew he was asleep, and dreaming, he had no desire to wake up.

"Hitomi," he whispered, wondering why. There had been no warning, nothing. Suddenly something had snapped inside of her, he'd heard it in her voice, and Van realized then how much he'd hurt her. By not letting go, by keeping her tied to a world that was not her own. He only wished she'd told him sooner. He'd have left her then and spared her that suffering which had been so evident in her pure voice moments before. He'd have done that for her, because above all he desired happiness for Hitomi at any cost. His loss meant Hitomi's freedom.

Emptiness now permeated his whole being. Where there had been a warm touch, now was numbness. Van knew now that she'd been with him every minute of these past few years, until this moment. Her absence was dizzying, as accustomed to her as he'd become.

The King of Fanelia would be strong. He had duties to perform. He had a country still in the latter stages of rebuilding, and friends to look out for. He'd been alone before, and he could do it again. He'd move on - whether he wanted to or not.

...

"Hitomi?" a quiet voice called her from sleep. "Hitomi, it's three in the afternoon. Are you sick?"

She blinked in the daylight that had snuck its way through her blinds, and turned around. "Aimi," she murmured. "is it really that late?"

Her roommate nodded. "I got in pretty late so I slept in till noon, but you just didn't get up," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… feeling a little under the weather," Hitomi explained. "But thanks for waking me up. At least I can get started on my paper…"

"Good thing it's Saturday," Aimi replied. "Anyway I'm going shopping. Want anything?"

"No thanks," Hitomi murmured. "I'll be fine."

Aimi frowned. "Okay, Hitomi-chan," she said gently, offering a smile. "I'll see you later."

With her roommate gone, Hitomi collapsed back down onto her bed and sighed at the grayness of her surroundings. She did not want to get up; however, staying in bed for the rest of her college career didn't seem like a very productive plan. She got up and gathered some clothes together, prepared to take a shower. Her chest felt as if someone had ripped out its vital organs and replaced them with rocks. Every action she performed was automatic, her willpower focused on not going back to bed. If she caved now, she would probably spend the rest of the weekend there, and that… well, some part of her knew that was a bad idea, although most of her didn't care.

Standing motionless in the shower, Hitomi let the hot water wrap her in some semblance of comfort. Tears dripped down unnoticed from her eyes, falling down to circle the drain and travel along with discarded soapsuds.

...

"Van Fanel." A deep voice intruded upon the young king's morose thoughts, and he turned his head in surprise. A tall man with a long, dark beard stood wrapped in a blood red cloak. He held a scepter like a walking stick, and stood in the commanding pose of one who was used to being in authority.

But Van was still dreaming…so what was this man doing here?

"You wonder who I am, and how I got here," the man rumbled as if in reply to Van's thoughts. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Barnabus Razel of the Strategos, and I am here to collect a debt."

Van's hand reflexively grasped the handle of the sword which hung at his hip. "Explain yourself, Barnabus Razel," he said evenly.

Dark eyes narrowed within the depths of the cloak. "It is you who must provide an explanation, young one," he said coldly in that thunderstorm voice. "Destroyer of the Zaibach Empire."

The high-pitched ring of metal sounded as Van's sword was drawn. He positioned himself in a warrior pose. "The Zaibach Empire destroyed my city, and I made them pay for it. Are you one of the survivors? Are you here for revenge?"

"The Strategos call for nothing so base as revenge. Justice is what we require, and nothing more."

"Justice has already been served," Van replied, his voice steady. "Peace now reigns in Gaea."

"Not for us!" Barnabus roared. A green jewel in the eye of his scepter began to glow, and Van stepped back in alarm. He held his sword up defensively before him, but the beam that shot out from Barnabus' scepter was too strong. Hitting upon the sword's well-shined surface, its force knocked Van to the ground.

Barnabus advanced upon Van before the king could regain his feet, and jammed the butt of the scepter into Van's chest, causing him to cry out in pain. Van felt and heard one of his ribs break. Green energy crackled around the staff, writhing like mad snakes.

"Since the murder of our leader, the destruction of our home, we have had nowhere to go. Turned out of every town we come to as former supporters of the Zaibach merely because we lived within its boundaries. Because we served as experts within its realm. Tell me, King of Fanelia, where else a true scientist would reside in this world? Nowhere but at the center of knowledge and enlightenment. And now you have taken that realm away."

Grasping the scepter and attempting to lessen its pressure on his chest, Van met the eyes of the man towering above him. "You served Dornkirk," he said, condemningly.

"No. We served the Dragon," Barnabus quietly replied. He punctuated the sentence with another blast of crackling light, this time much stronger and connecting directly with the center of Van's chest. The king spasmed once in agony, and his eyes rolled back.

In the split second before Van lost consciousness, he chose to think about Hitomi. Her image drove the pain away for that instant until Van could feel no more.


	5. chapter 4

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property. I wish I could come up with something this cool! Nay, it is not mine at all….

Summary: Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea. They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

Dedication: To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the Fanel family.

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, Allen has arrived. But so has Millerna. Don't worry, she's not prominently featured- but I'm not going to hate on her either.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Chapter Four**

_Nothing is so strong as gentleness, and nothing is so gentle as true strength. _

_-Ralph Sockman_

Morning light filled the royal bedchamber, but Van Fanel did not stir. A knock came at the door and failed to rouse him from his motionless slumber.

The knock grew insistently louder. "King Van!" a gruff voice called. There was a pause, and a murmur of voices that Van did not hear. Then, after a moment, the sound of a key turned in a lock and the door opened.

Togen rushed in, looking worried. "King Van, forgive the intrusion, but you must wake up," he said, standing between the doorway and the great bed.

When Van still offered no response, Togen's eyes went wide. "Guards, come in," he yelled, hurrying to kneel at the side of the bed. He touched Van's shoulder. "King Van," he tried again, still more insistent.

Togen put his ear up to the king's chest wall, listening for a heartbeat. He heard one, soft and slow, then felt a slight exhalation from Van. He pulled open the sleeping lord's eyelid to reveal a blank, staring disc beneath.

More advisors and guards began to accumulate in the room, murmuring in alarm before Togen pushed the majority of them out. Young Merle had come into the room during the commotion and tearfully clung to King Van's arm.

The King was alive, but nothing was able to rouse him. Fanelia was soon in a full-fledged panic.

Mages and practitioners of medicine came from all over the city and its outskirts, and messengers were sent to the neighboring kingdoms. Merle led the bedside vigil, whispering the mantra, "Van-sama" to herself over and over until the syllables became meaningless. The medicine-bringers were baffled; the mages spoke vaguely of a darkness surrounding the sleeping form, and were unable to discern anything more. Princess Millerna had been called, but the kingdom's hopes grew dimmer along with the fading light of day. If their mages and doctors could not help the king, what good would it be to consult a foreigner?

Finally, Hitomi shut the water off. Her fingers were wrinkled and steam filled the stall so that she couldn't clearly see. She reached for the towel that hung on the wall, but her fingers splayed out suddenly and she yelped in pain. It felt as if someone had kicked her in the chest with a steel-toed boot, and the wind was knocked out of her.

She collapsed against the shower wall, gasping for air and clutching her chest. Her eyes were wide in panic. Spots began to appear before her eyes, and then began to fade as her diaphragm regained its control and she could breathe again.

_Van?_ She wondered to herself, disturbed, but then shook her head. The connection with Van must have been severed, because she could no longer sense his mind across the void. Something else must be wrong with her. The thought was somehow less unnerving than the idea of something having happened to Van. Hitomi grabbed her towel and hurriedly dried off, then went back into her room to call Amano. She'd ask for a ride to the doctor's office, and the problem would be solved…

One hand holding the phone and the other rapidly buttoning her blouse, Hitomi paced around the room. She heard a click, followed by: "Hey. You've reached Amano- aren't you lucky? Leave me a message and I'll call you back." Hitomi sighed, and hung up.

She bit her lip and dialed Yukari's cell.

...

Merle had ceased her mantra. She no longer moved, only stared forlornly at her adopted big brother. "I wish," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I wish that I could find someone to help you. I wish…"

Then the pink stone he wore around his neck caught Merle's eye, and her pupils widened. Carefully, she lifted it off his body. No one seemed to notice she was stealing jewelry from the King. The catgirl clasped it and continued wishing as hard as she could.

...

"We're sorry. The Akia customer you have dialed is out of service range. Please try again later."

Hitomi hung up the phone again and sat down on her bed. She really did not want to go through the whole list of her friends and ask them for rides. She wished that Aimi had a cell phone, but oh well. Maybe it would be better if she'd just lie down for a while…

She was lowering herself onto the bed when she heard a faint humming noise. Startled into sitting up, Hitomi threw her hands across her eyes to shield them from the sudden burst of light that filled the room. What she saw when she lowered her hands caused her to cry out in shock.

"Merle!" Although she was taller, and had obtained an adolescent leanness, Hitomi would be hard pressed to mistake her visitor.

A confused-looking young catwoman crouched in the middle of Hitomi's room, head swiveling back and forth rapidly in observation of her strange surroundings. Then she saw Hitomi.

"It's you!" Merle gasped, then leapt up to grab Hitomi in an embrace. She let go quickly, and looked the human in the eye. "You have to help him!"

"Help who?"

"Who do you think?" Merle hollered back. "Help Lord Van!"

"What's happened to Van?" Hitomi interrupted, frightened.

"I have to show you. You can help him. You have to help him!" she gesticulated anxiously. "Come back with me, now!"

"But I-"

"But nothing! We have to leave!"

Hitomi stared at Merle for a moment, unable to speak.

"Hitomi!" the catgirl was nearly hysterical.

The young woman nodded once. "Yes," she said in a monotone. "I'm coming."

Enveloped in light for several heartbeats, Hitomi's mind came up with dozens of haunting thoughts. _He's dying. He's gone. I've hurt him somehow. I've lost him._

And quite abruptly she found herself kneeling on a cold stone floor in the middle of a group of huddling nobles. Merle had landed beside her and quickly sprung to her feet, grabbing Hitomi by the hand. Hitomi looked in the direction that she was being dragged and nearly stumbled when she saw the pale figure of Van lying motionless in the flickering firelight.

_ No… _

Merle turned to face Hitomi, her bright eyes swimming with angry tears. "You have to help him," she said, as calmly as she could with her broken voice. "He won't wake up."

"I…" her stomach sank like a stone. "I don't know what to do," she said, sinking to her knees beside Van's bed.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" one of the guards demanded brusquely, having recovered from the shock of having Merle and this young woman dropped into the room by a column of light. There was a commotion as the handful of men and women in the room began to speak over each other. Hitomi found herself facing the business end of a claymore, and stepped back.

"Leave her alone, Kayl," Merle warned loudly.

"But, Milady…this witch could be responsible..." the guard held his sword where it was, glaring suspiciously at Hitomi.

"Don't you recognize the Savior of Gaea?" Merle interrupted, voice raised in fierce indignance. The guard Kayl was immediately reticent and the rest of the room fell into respectful silence once more.

"I never met…" he began, then corrected himself in midsentence, "my apologies, Miss," he offered a slight bow.

Merle merely shook her head, turning back to Hitomi and Van.

Part of Hitomi catalogued the exchange, marveling at the respect commanded by the former urchin she'd met on the streets of Fanelia. The rest of her stared forlornly at Van, feeling more alone than she had in her life. She couldn't sense him… somehow, sitting right beside him, she couldn't feel anything from him. Her sole sensation was the ice that spread from the center of her soul outward, crawling like a cancer that would ruin her from the inside. Van, beside her. Van, alone. He was truly all alone now, lost in a void that even Hitomi's perception could not penetrate. She knew this somehow, and the knowledge clenched her heart like a vicious fist. Had she done this? Was it her fault?

_ Take me instead… he doesn't deserve this!_

Merle had been watching her intently this whole time. "Hitomi," she murmured, "say something. Say you can help him!"

Shame gripped the girl from the Mystic Moon, and she lowered her head. "I can't," she breathed in a barely audible whisper.

Merle's eyes narrowed. How dare Hitomi give up like this when Van needed her! How dare anyone ever fail Lord Van! "Yes you can!" she hissed, "or I wouldn't have come to you!" She grabbed Hitomi's hand almost violently and placed it on Van's forehead.

Hitomi inhaled sharply at the contact. It had been years since she'd really touched Van, and now the contrast to what she had imagined was ghastly. The face that had once been smooth, warm, dry and alive, now felt clammy, cool and somehow foreign. Then Hitomi felt something like a jolt of electricity as she was thrown backwards to the floor.

Sprawled across the stone, Hitomi knew before she even got up that she was having a vision. Mentally she braced herself for the inevitable blood, and death, and flames.

They didn't' come. Instead her mind's eye filled with the image of Van, smiling at her sadly.

_ 'It'll be alright, Hitomi. Just be happy, that's all I want'. His words reached her though he never moved. Then a shadow fell across him, and Hitomi saw him turn to face a tall man clad in red. The man loomed over Van, seeming somehow to engulf him in shadow. She could not see his face. She cried out to Van, but no sound issued from her throat. The dark man motioned with both arms, and thunder crashed loud enough to shake Hitomi to the bone._

_ The world around her contorted, flickering in and out of existence like a dying candle.__ She saw Van in the midst of a lake of darkness, as if a spotlight shone upon him. _

_ 'I serve the dragon' a sinister voice decreed. _

_ The thunder sounded again, shattering the image like glass before her eyes, and everything went dark._

Hitomi's eyes flew open and she pushed herself up on both arms, breathing rapidly.

"Hitomi!" Merle was at her side, gesturing at the concerned others in the room to keep their distance. "What did you see? Tell me what you saw!"

Their eyes met for a moment, but Hitomi's gaze was vacant. Her mouth was open partway, and she stammered. "Van… he's been hidden…" she trailed off, her bloodless face a mask of horror. She stood on wobbly feet, but lost her balance. Merle caught her and eased her back to the ground.

Fighting back the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her, Hitomi took a deep breath and released it. "Someone did this to him," she said. "We need help." _And it's my fault_, she added silently._ I was the one who made it happen_.

There was a knock at the door; Togen opened it, backing away to allow the visitor into the room.

Princess Millerna stepped in with a man who appeared to be a bodyguard beside her. Her hair was shorter, her clothes simpler, and she bore an air of confident maturity. "I've come to offer my full assistance to the honorable King of Fanelia," she said with a formal bow.

"Millerna-sama!" Hitomi exclaimed, catching the princess by surprise.

"As have I," another voice joined from behind the door. The princess turned and stepped aside, and a familiar figure came into the room. He knelt with a humbleness Hitomi had never seen before.. "Allen Schezar, Knight of the Heavens, is at the service of Fanelia."


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is not my property,

Summary:  Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea.  They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

Dedication: To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also and with equal importance, to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the tragic Fanel family.

A/N: Finally, an exposition chapter! My beta and I didn't find anything wrong with this, but I want to make sure everything that's happening is clear so far; if you find any errors, please point them out to me. I hope you will enjoy it. Either way, please review J

.

.

.

**Chapter Five**

_…Love is not love _

_Which alters when it alteration finds._

_William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616), Sonnet cxvi_

       Hitomi stood and looked at the two of them, unsure of what to say.

       Allen's blue eyes showed surprise when he saw her. "Hitomi…" he murmured.

       The young woman faltered at the sound of his familiar voice, and could only stare. The knight crossed the floor quickly and pulled her into him, at once offering Hitomi that same knowledge of safety and trust she'd always felt with Allen. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she buried her face in Allen's shoulder. He held her tighter for just a moment, then released her.  Meeting her eyes, he told her without words that he'd missed her- but now was not the time for long reunions.

        "We will help Van," he assured her with determination.

        "Hitomi," Princess Millerna said, "I thought you might be here." Stepping forward, she placed a sisterly hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "Together, I know we can save him."

        Hitomi nodded once, swallowing her tears. She had to be brave, now.

       Togen knew enough to remove all unnecessary people from the room. The man that Merle referred to in private as the only one among her friend's advisors who knew how to do his job informed the visitors and staff that these four were all that belonged at Van's side right now. Only Togen and Kayl remained at the door, silently standing guard.

       As Millerna looked over Van's body, Hitomi related her vision to them both. Merle sat huddled next to her lifelong friend, listening silently to all that was said.

       After a time, the princess had finished her examination. She stood. "There's nothing I can do for him," she said. "No wounds… no fever. Nothing is physically wrong with Van," she sounded bewildered.

       "Van-sama…" Merle murmured sadly. The young catgirl's eyes swimming with fatigue, she lowered herself down to place her head on his chest and shook with quiet grief. A heavy silence came over them as they watched the scene unfold. Hitomi knelt and softly touched Merle's shoulder.

        "He'll be okay, because he's Van," Hitomi whispered as she had once long ago. "We have to believe that."

       Merle raised her head, bleary-eyed, and nodded slowly. "He'll be okay," she repeated with shaky faith, "because he's my Van-sama."

       "Hitomi." Allen interrupted after a pause.

       She glanced back at him and stood. "Yes?"

       "You had a vision about this man in a red cloak hurting Van. We don't know who he is, where he came from. Could you… do a reading?"

       A remorseful frown peaked Hitomi's eyebrows. "I don't have my cards anymore," she told them, wishing fervently for the first time in five years that she did.

       Allen's eyebrows knit together in a thoughtful gesture. "Do you really need them?" he asked.

       Hitomi hesitated, a new possibility having been introduced. She turned and looked at Merle. "Merle… the necklace?"

       "He kept it with him, always," Merle intoned, removing it from where she'd unconsciously twisted it around her wrist. "He never took it off." She handed it to Hitomi.

       So the necklace had sent Merle to Hitomi, without any need for Draconian blood or the ability to have visions. Hitomi doubted she would ever understand its power; perhaps she had been wishing in her heart to go to Gaea. Either way, Merle's words instilled in her a sense of immense loss as she remembered the events of the previous night. Van had loved her every minute for all of this time. He had never forgotten her once. She'd always known this, but somehow was being reminded of now.

       "I'm sorry, Van, I'll give it back… if you still want it," she promised, placing a hand on his forearm. Its weight in her hand felt strange after so long an absence, and for a moment in response to her touch, the pink gem glimmered. She let it fall like a pendulum from her hand, mesmerized by its delicate strength. It was old, and seemed liable to break at any moment, yet it had endured for so long…

       Hitomi shook her head. This wasn't the time to think about those things. "I can try…" she began, haltingly, "I can try to find, on the map like before, where the man came from. But I can't be sure it will work."

       "Try, Hitomi," Merle urged.

       One glance at the still, beautiful form of Van was enough to steel Hitomi's courage. "I will."

…

       Barnabus Razel stood at the great window overlooking the valley, hands clasped behind his back. It was not without a sense of some remorse that he had attacked the young king; but justice without regret was inhuman, and he recognized that this was a necessary thing.

       The remorse, he supposed, came from the knowledge that Van Fanel had been the driving force behind his former leader's quest. Ironic though it was, the same had also been responsible for his death. Strange to think how similar these two brothers had been, and yet how starkly disparate. He sensed this Van Fanel was primarily good, even capable of being the man his teacher, Folken of the Strategos, had been. He furrowed his brow, stricken with the memory of Folken's tragic end. So much wisdom for one so young… even Barnabus, advanced in years, had learned much from Dornkirk's favored disciple. And Folken had loved his baby brother, who must now die young as well. It was indeed unfortunate, a regrettable mischance that such a fate had come to pass.

       But such was the nature of justice; it must be served impartially, and without susceptibility to circumstance. Barnabus was determined to see it through to the end; he didn't have much time left, of that he was certain. He had foreseen his death in a vision clearer and more certain than any he'd ever had. Already he feared losing his psychic control of the Fanelian king, his concentration now taking away so much energy that he knew his life was even further shortened. They must hurry and complete this task, his final tribute to Zaibach. If he were to lose his grip on Van Fanel now, the king would come to Hitomi's rescue. Their plan would fail, and that would be inexcusable.

       "Lord Razel," a young man called out from the doorway, bowing low.

       "Yes, come in."

       The subordinate straightened and walked briskly in. "Reports have come in of the light beam appearing as predicted over Fanelia. The auxiliary awaits your orders."

       Barnabus turned and looked out the window for a long moment before responding. "The girl has returned as foreseen by the council. Now the task is to wait for Fanelia to make a move. She will lead them to us, and matters will unfold from there."

       "Yes, sir," the informant nodded once. "I will deliver the message."

       "Crayton."

       "Yes, sir?"

       "Do you understand the difference between justice and revenge?"

       The young follower's brow furrowed in thought. "Clarity, sir?"

       "No," Barnabus shook his head, then sighed wearily. "Clarity may be found in the most ruthless of villains. The difference between justice and revenge, is control."

       Crayton swallowed. "I see, sir."

       Turning back to his underling, Barnabus examined the young one's countenance briefly. "It is my sincere hope that you do," he said, and waved his hand in dismissal. Crayton bowed once more and made his exit, leaving Lord Razel alone to contemplate his duty. He would not fail; no, he would die an honorable man, with his integrity intact.

       "We, the Strategos, once again hold the shuttle that weaves the tapestry of the dragon's fate," he whispered to the empty room. "Lord Folken's sacrifice will not go unfulfilled." Barnabus Razel would not rest until justice had been sated.

…

       Three residents of Gaea, Hitomi's friends, huddled around her. She stared across the aged map, filled with déjà vu. "If it doesn't work…" she trailed off, clasping the necklace tightly.

       Millerna grabbed her wrist urgently. "It will work," she said determinedly, "I have faith in you, Hitomi."

       "We _all_ have faith in you," Allen pledged.

       Hitomi nodded once. She closed her eyes and imagined the man in the red cloak. The gem swept back and forth across the map.

       Somewhere - and yet nowhere - Van drifted, lost in a gulf of oblivion.


	7. chapter 6

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property. However, Osha is mine. And Merle's. Free cookie to whoever can tell me how I named him (besides Sarah).

Summary: Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea. They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

Dedication: To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also and with equal importance, to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the tragic Fanel family.

A/N: Allen is here, so you fangirls can put down your weapons now. You'll need them later. Muahaha...

.

.

.

**Chapter Six**

_ Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear - not absence of fear._

_--Mark Twain (1835-1910) _

The Oblivion was not all encompassing. Now and then, a moment of consciousness kicked its way to the surface of Van's suspended mind. His thoughts bumped into each other and went in circles, repeating themselves, but he did not know this. More attuned to emotions now than rational thought, he reeled from vague whispers of memories he could not identify.

_Can't even see my hand in front of my face._

_ Where is my sword? How'd I get out here without it?_

_ Am I even here?_

_The past is hunting me, I can smell it. Soon I'll feel its breath against my neck and in this dark, caught without a weapon…_

_ Merle. Merle, isn't it time for me to get up? She should be in here, telling me to get up._

_ I can't hear Hitomi anywhere. Where is she? What's happened to her? I'll find you, Hitomi, I swear I will. If anyone has hurt you they will die by my bare hands._

_ And anyway, big brother, I'm getting taller. Soon I'll be as tall as you._

_ I have my duty to think about. So how do I get back home?_

...

They started the search of the map in the spot that corresponded with their current location. It did not take long for the pendant to freeze in its place, and Hitomi was surprised at how easy the task had been. The point identified by Hitomi's method of searching was the former location of the Zaibach capital.

"If the threat is from Zaibach, it most likely comes from a sense of vengeance or outrage," Allen remarked unnecessarily. "Those out for revenge are often reckless and savage. We'll have to take all of these things into consideration."

"No kidding," Merle glowered irreverently at the knight. "Listen, we don't even know who did this. We aren't even sure it's a person doing it. Don't act like you know what you're talking about when you don't," she snapped.

Allen's blue eyes narrowed under the attack, but he relaxed when Millerna spoke.

"Well, it's true that we don't know what the threat is, but at least we know where it's coming from now."

"I have eight of my best men with me," Allen informed them, "ready to put their lives on the line for the King of Fanelia. We will go to Zaibach and find the cause of this; and we will destroy it."

"I'm going with you," Hitomi asserted, standing up straight.

"Hitomi, you can't."

"I've gone before. And we-"

"This is different. We don't even know what's out there."

"All the more reason for Hitomi to go with you," Merle interjected.

"I'm going too. You and your men might require medical care."

"And somebody has to make sure Hitomi doesn't do anything stupid, so I guess I have to go too. So it looks like we're all going with you." Merle concluded.

Three pairs of unrelenting female eyes surrounded the knight, who sighed in defeat.

He never had been good at saying no to women.

...

"Is she ready?" Allen asked of the _Crusade_, shielding his eyes from the setting sun and looking upward.

"Ready, sir," Gaddes reported, saluting casually from above .

Men's shouts wafted on the breeze, and Hitomi found herself staring out over the shadowy regions of Fanelia where the slanting rays of light cast every building in stark relief. They would travel across the darkened lands at the swiftest speed possible throughout the night, while creatures below them slept or prowled or ran away to hide. Millerna's arms drew in closer to her body, clutching a leather bag containing bandages, herbs, and instruments whose function Hitomi could only guess. Merle paced around the dock impatiently, tail flicking in agitation like a whip or the second hand of a clock. The girl from the Mystic Moon watched them with a sense that she was witnessing an illusion.

Maybe she was dreaming again. It was possible- had always been possible- that this place, these people, didn't even exist. It would be easy to believe that if she could just wake up. But the present carried with it the slow and heavy weight of reality, with all its constant, vivid, mundane detail.

"Let's get aboard," Allen said finally, laying a hand on Hitomi's shoulder before boarding his vessel.

"Finally!" Merle let out an exasperated half-growl, jogging up the gangplank. Hitomi and Millerna followed.

"Merle!" a male voice called out, loud across the distance. Several heads turned towards the source of the unfamiliar sound, and saw there a tallish young man with a shock of red hair running in the direction of the _Crusade_.

"Osha! Go home!" Merle cried, arms spread in disbelief.

"No! I heard you're going to find out what's happened to the King!" he shouted, cupped hands around his mouth without breaking stride.

"Dammit Osha!" she crossed her arms, "you can't come! Stay home!"

"Watch your mouth!" he retorted, and continued his run. "And I'm not staying, sorry."

"All on!" one of the men called, indicating they were ready to take off.

The gangplank began to rise, and Osha's legs pushed harder against the ground. The athlete in Hitomi was impressed, and watched him jump up onto the deck just in time, landing in a low crouch but not losing balance. He was barely even winded, looking up sheepishly at the several pairs of hostile eyes surrounding him.

Slowly, hands raised, he stood. Merle had her arms folded across her chest, and was glaring at him silently with such angry reprisal flashing in her eyes as only a cat could muster.

Hitomi's stomach dropped and resettled as the anchors lifted and the levistones carried them abruptly upward. The scene unfolded in front of her, would have whether she was there or not. She continued to feel detached and incorporeal.

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself," Osha began in what he hoped was a charming tone. "My name is Osha Babirye, actor/bard extraordinaire, at your service." He extended a hand, grinning hopefully.

His only response was a drawn sword.

"Merle? Help me out here?"

"You're on your own!"

"Merle!" he gasped, facial muscles now demonstrating blatant panic. "Cat-women…" Then he turned back to the knights of Asturia, backing up one unconscious step and maintaining what he could of his deliberately stupid smile. "This is a magnificent ship you have here," he nodded with appreciation, "truly. Why, I'd almost bet-"

"You are an intruder. Tell us why we shouldn't throw you over the side," Gaddes asked him in a cold, flat tone.

He cast a sidelong glance at Merle, who merely hmphed and turned her head away. With a sigh, he dropped all pretense and went for the honesty tack.

"Look. Gaddes, is it? Sir. I have come to offer my services, however meager, to the honorable King of Fanelia. I do this out of a sense of duty not only to the king, but to this strikingly beautiful young cat woman you see shunning me over there. I request that you withhold your punishment until the king has been restored to health, and Merle is safely returned to Fanelia." He knelt, and breathed in sharply, holding his breath in wait.

Gaddes exchanged glances with Allen, who had been standing aloof in what would've been profound amusement had their mission not been so grave. He would save the memory of the situation for a mirthful smile at some later time. Gaddes looked back at the kneeling figure of the bard before him, and nodded to his men. "Toss him," he said, and turned away. "Bards are useless creatures."

That got Osha to his feet. "We are not!" he hissed with vehemence. "Bards bring reprieve to hard-working citizens and- hey! You can't do this!"

Millerna and Hitomi looked at each other and then back at the helpless bard who was now overshadowed by some hostile-looking Asturian warriors.

Two of the largest men on the crew had gathered him up, hooking their great elbows around his undeveloped biceps. They pulled him, heels scraping the ground, to the side of the ship.

"Nooo!! You can't! This isn't chivalry!"

Hitomi, who'd been silent all along, caught Allen's thoughtful eye in question. He shook his head in the manner of one with immense patience witnessing an old, tired inside joke. Inquiry answered, Hitomi turned back to watch the bard's response to his treatment.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU ASTURIAN PANSIES!"

"Woah," Merle murmured in surprise, beginning to look somewhat concerned for the first time. "Guys? Guys… he didn't mean that!"

"Have a nice trip, you skinny little twerp!" one of the men smirked, emitting gruff laughter.

"Help me, Merle!"

Then, without ceremony, he was pushed over the side. Merle dashed forward, gripping the side of the ship in alarm.

Large hands held up his ankles, and his scream pierced the air apparently causing several birds to veer off in the opposite direction. He continued for a moment, then stopped as he realized he wasn't falling.

Merle marched up to Gaddes and scowled, stabbing one clawed finger into the center of his chest. "That was not funny," she said, "especially with Van-sama in trouble! Take him up this instant!"

"Pretty bossy, ain't she?" someone remarked.

Gaddes only smiled. "Of course, young lady." He gestured briefly with one hand, and Osha was hauled up from over the side with a blood-gorged red face to match wildly chaotic hair. He looked around at all of them, but especially Merle, with wounded eyes.

She shrugged. "I knew they wouldn't really hurt you," she breezed. "Besides, you deserved that."

"Fine. Nobody loves me. I think I'll just go back over the side…"

Merle heaved a loud sigh. "Cut it out, you know I love you," she said, then added, "I just don't think you made a very good impression on the rest of the crew here."

Nine surly men stood in a semi-circle around him.

"Asturian pansies, huh?"

Gaddes tossed him a heavy rope, and in catching it Osha nearly buckled under its sudden weight.

"Get to work, bard."

...

The hours passed with excruciating slowness, and while the crew of the _Crusade_ milled around her Hitomi stood staring out at the night that was passing far below, feeling completely useless. She was not tired, despite the day's turmoil. She had tried to sleep but found it, of course, impossible. It was during these times between the drama and the danger that she found and lost her deepest thoughts. They drifted in and out of her head like clouds drifting across the moon, and she did not care to hold on to them. Thoughts that formed during times like these were painful, and of no use to keep. Memories swam up beneath her, reminding her of how much time had passed. She'd been a naïve high school girl so few short hours ago, and so many long years past. She was ashamed of her weaknesses then, afraid they would prove to be flaws with her still. The memories hurt, and the passage of time had always been troubling to Hitomi.

So instead of thinking, she clasped her hands together in prayer to whatever deity might hear. If she prayed long and hard enough, someone out in the distance was bound to tune in sooner or later.


	8. chapter 7

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property, nor can I take any payment for this story -sorry, everyone, but your reviews are payment enough ;)

Let it be known, though, that Osha and Arashi belong to me. Any misuse of or harm to either of them, fictional or otherwise, will result in fictional prosecution.

Summary: Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea. They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

Dedication: To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the tragic Fanel family.

A/N: This chapter could not have been written without a little Allen research, and this is proving true for all the other Allen-centric scenes I'm writing. So thank you very much to Dendera ?userid=7153 and The Allen Schezar Project website for all the bishounen trivia. FYI, the action is coming in the next chapter.

.

.

.

Chapter Seven

_"If you don't change direction, you'll end up where you're headed." - Chinese proverb _

The leaders had assembled, and Barnabus narrowed his dark green eyes critically as he scrutinized those seated at the table before him. He paced a step or two away and then came back, motioning for silence. The whispered conversation came to a halt, and the collection of aging magicians turned almost in unison to face him.

"Strategos," he began, "you all know the reason for this assembly. The auxiliary is posted outside the gates. No soldiers or warships will be allowed to pass into our stronghold. Justice according to the Code calls for remediation suited to the crime. The Dragon was destroyed by one whom he loved, and we have arranged for the same fate to befall the murderer. Hitomi Kanzaki has been summoned as predicted from the Mystic Moon. She shared the blame for Lord Folken's death, and she will share in the punishment. The woman of the curse will carry out the penalty, as a reminder that this sentence would not have been necessary had she not assisted Van Fanel. She will know true guilt, and be condemned to the knowledge that the Dragon and his betrayor met the end of their existence due to her actions. Are there any objections, opinions, or motions from the Assembly?"

A murmur of assent rumbled from those seated around the table. Though they had hated Folken after his departure from the sorcerers' enclave, their laws were clear. To murder any one of them, traitor or not, was a crime that could not be permitted. Justice was necessary both to show their solidarity to Gaea, and to discourage any further attempts on the lives of the Strategos. Furthermore, and to most of them more importantly, their home had been destroyed. Only after several years had they recovered enough of Zaibach to even exist there- and a meager, bitter existence it was, at that. Indeed, not one among them would even think to disagree upon the need for proper retaliation.

Barnabus lowered his chin in a grim nod of approval. "Then the sentence will be carried out as planned. That is all; those of you who have a part in this action remain behind, and the rest of you are dismissed."

...

The hours passed with excruciating slowness, and while the crew of the _Crusade _milled around her Hitomi stood staring out at the night that was passing far below, feeling completely useless. She was not tired, despite the day's turmoil. She had tried to sleep but found it, of course, impossible. It was during these times between the drama and the danger that she found and lost her deepest thoughts. They drifted in and out of her head like clouds drifting across the moon, and she did not care to hold on to them. Thoughts that formed during times like these were painful, and of no use to keep. Memories swam up beneath her, reminding her of how much time had passed. She'd been a naïve high school girl so few short hours ago, and so many long years past. She was ashamed of her weaknesses then, afraid they would prove to be flaws with her still. The memories hurt, and the passage of time had always been troubling to Hitomi.

So instead of thinking, she clasped her hands together in prayer to whatever deity might hear. If she prayed long and hard enough, someone out in the distance was bound to tune in sooner or later. The power of her wishes… her faith in Van, and in herself… could save them. She knew this was true.

"Hitomi," came a quiet voice from behind her.

"Allen?" She turned to face her former beau. Her eyes were soft, and robbed by fatigue of their usual shine.

Allen didn't speak, he merely took his place beside her, his hands on the railing of the ship.

"Things are so different here, now," Hitomi murmured after a few moments of leaden silence. She wasn't merely making conversation. She was trying to find surcease from her anxiety, and trying to learn what had transpired in Fanelia in the few years that she'd been gone.

"They are. Fanelia and Asturia have repaired the damage done to them by Zaibach. Both kingdoms have prospered under their new leadership. Gaea is at peace."

Hitomi looked up at him with a tiny smile. "And what about you, Allen?" she asked, confidence bringing new dimensions to the fondness she had always held for him.

The Knight of Heavens blinked once and looked at Hitomi in the light of the gaslamps. How strange, to have this young girl talk to him like the equal she now was. She had only been a child before, he could see that now. Yet while his protectiveness toward the girl from the phantom moon had not subsided, it had been infused with a greater respect and an instinctual trust for the strong young woman she had become. He returned her smile and allowed his gaze to turn back to the moonlit clouds.

"I'm doing well," he said. "Celena and I… it's nice to have been reunited. She does need some help, sometimes. I … we do what we can." His voice quieted as he allowed the novelty of having someone to confide in again. It had been a long time since he'd had someone to talk to so openly; really, only Hitomi made him feel so comfortable. He felt warm with appreciation. After a short moment though, he felt somewhat ashamed, as if he had been acting self-centered, and confused by the emotions that this topic of conversation brought to light. He took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Allen-san. I didn't mean to delve into personal matters," Hitomi said immediately, perplexed. She began studying her fingers with a trace of her old shyness.

Wonderful. Now he had succeeded in making her feel awkward as well. Allen chuckled internally, recognizing the folly of the situation. This was Hitomi, not some stranger who was completely unfamiliar with his life. "Don't worry," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know me very well, Hitomi. I don't mind telling you about… anything you ask."

She smiled and looked up at him again. "How is your swordsmanship?" she asked then, taking the cue. "Have you taken any students?"

_Hitomi Kanzaki, you are a wonderful girl,_ Allen thought as he breathed a sigh of relief. Now here was a subject he felt comfortable with.

"Actually, I have. A young survivor of Zaibach, who shows the potential to be an expert some day. There's a lot to work on, though. So much fear and anger… Then, it's to be expected- after all that Dornkirk did to his people in the name of his 'perfect future'." His fist tightened and his eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly at those last words, and then he relaxed. "But… I trust that everything will come together, with time."

"Zaibach survivor?" Hitomi's eyes widened with incredulity. "How did you find…?"

Allen was quick to answer her question, as if it was a story he had told often- or had wanted to tell for a long time.

"When Celena returned to Asturia, after you left… she had a great concern for the citizens of Zaibach, the peasantry who'd had nothing to do with the actions of Dornkirk and his soldiers. She spoke to Dryden and Millerna, explained to them the plight of these survivors. They were homeless, desperate, and traumatized. Celena felt a tremendous burden to help them… an obligation, because of the suffering she felt she had caused while she was…" he trailed off with the barest hint of old anguish tainting his words, then lowered his head. His soft yellow tresses swayed with the motion, but when he looked up and saw Hitomi listening closely, he continued.

"Eventually, in addition to sending money and supplies for rebuilding, Asturia agreed to allow a certain number of refugees into its borders. Soon one such refugee, who had quickly gained a reputation for being troublesome, was threatening a street merchant. I came across the situation and tried to stop it… and this rebellious youth actually challenged me. I quickly won the match, and the loser begged for death. But the anger and the pain behind those eyes, Hitomi…it reminded me of myself, when Balgus found me... and I… " He sighed, seemingly lost in thought.

"Sounds like a challenging student," Hitomi reflected gently. "But he has a great teacher, so I know he'll excel. What's his name?"

Allen's eyes shifted in the opposite direction slightly, and focused on some invisible object in the distance. He cleared his throat; so much for comfortable conversation. But why was he suddenly feeling so exposed?

"Her name is Arashi."

Hitomi blinked once, then twice. For once, she hadn't seen this one coming, and was at a loss as to how to proceed with the conversation. Adding to the difficulty was the sudden guardedness Allen was displaying. His back was turned to her, and he held himself as if staring at something far away.

"Oh," she faltered. Recovering herself, she added, "…that's a pretty name."

Allen straightened and turned to face Hitomi. "She has a lot to learn," he affirmed, "but she's a very… dedicated student."

The expression on his face made it clear that he no longer wished to follow this line of discussion, and the conversation ended abruptly. Questions still formed in Hitomi's mind: how had Allen come to accept a young woman as an apprentice? What about his duty to Asturia, as a Knight Caeli? What had happened to Arashi to cause her to be so troubled? But Allen seemed suddenly somewhat defensive, and Hitomi didn't want to exacerbate his discomfort. It was likely he'd taken criticism for training a young woman, particularly considering his well-known past and his reputation. So she said nothing further, and both of their thoughts centered once again on their concern for Van.

...

Dawn's approach found Merle and Osha leaning against a bulkhead, with the former fast asleep. Osha's long arms were folded protectively around the catgirl, and he stared into space. He'd surprised the crew of the _Crusade_ by knowing how to work a ship, after all; or at least seeming to. A Babirye man was a master of improvisation. At least, his uncle had often told him so.

Merle stirred in his embrace, a small sigh escaping her throat. He smoothed her hair with the palm of one hand, glancing down at her in concern. She was the King's advocate, the one who made known the wishes of the king when Lord Van refused to speak them aloud. Osha had once marveled at her blatant disregard for any authority other than Van's, and at the command she'd somehow gained amongst the court. Now he knew that this was simply the way she worked. Her loyalty surpassed that of the highest knight, and her stubbornness made her as formidable a foe. He suspected she knew more castle gossip than any of the decorous ladies that frequented the gates of Fanelia, but he was also quite sure that she didn't care about any of it. It just wasn't her style. A faint smile traced across Osha's face as he fell into contemplation of the relationship between himself and his beloved cat-girl.

When he'd met her, she'd been sitting in Fanelia's commons, surrounded by four squirming children who didn't want to listen for all the world. Her determination to get them to obey, her obvious desire to teach them things she considered important, drew his respect and admiration immediately. But these were _kids_. They didn't care about numbers and maps. They wanted to play. Osha knew their family, had sometimes been invited in for dinner at the end of a long day of suffering for his art, and knew that the kids would remember his storytelling. He'd gone over to them and proceeded to stage an impromptu juggling act, capturing their attention and, more importantly, shutting them up. At the end of the five-minute show he'd bowed and informed them that there would be no further entertainment unless they behaved themselves and obeyed their teacher. He'd winked at Merle and wandered off, leaving her bemused and intrigued- just as he'd intended. After that, he'd made an appearance at her lecturing every day at about the same time, provided an interlude for her charges, and wandered off. He wasn't sure how long this had been going on when one day he'd found Merle there alone, smiling shyly and explaining that the children had the afternoon off. They'd spend the rest of that day together, and eventually…

"Merle, Osha. Good morning."

The young bard raised one eye and discovered the princess Millerna leaning over him.

"Is she alright?" Millerna asked, _sotto voce. _

"I think so, your highness," he replied. "She _was_ pretty exhausted."

"Make sure she eats something for breakfast, okay?"

Osha nodded, and Millerna left them quickly, presumably off to do more important things. He respected the princess, having heard plenty of gossip about her that only made him like her more, and meeting her in person had done nothing but improve his opinion of the Asturian figurehead. He considered her good potential material good material for a future heroine in one of his songs.

After a few moments, Osha gently shook Merle awake, and the two of them joined the remainder of the crew on the open deck. The men had begun working, and Osha hurriedly joined them after making sure that Merle and her oddly-dressed friend Hitomi both ate a substantial portion of their morning meals. He was a firm believer in the goodness of food, having several servings of the ship's surprisingly decent fare himself before leaving the table.

None of them knew it as they worked (or stayed out of the way, according to their abilities), but the _Crusade_ would not have quite the same passengers or crew by the end of that evening.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property, nor can I take any payment for this story -sorry, everyone, but your reviews are payment enough ;)

Summary:  Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea.  They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

 Developing subplot: Allen's student, a young woman with fierce blue eyes, is determined to become her teacher's equal. Devoted and serious, Arashi is certain to make her presence known in the fight to save King Van- whatever the cost.

Dedication:  To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the tragic Fanel family.

A/N: This is a warning to all the fangirls to please leave Arashi alone. I don't care how much you love Allen, you have **no idea** what this girl has been through. Besides, if you decide to tangle with her, I am SO not paying your medical bills.

**Chapter Eight**

_There is no safety in numbers, or in anything else._

_ -- James Thurber_

.

.

.

       In time she had no longer even noticed the briars that scratched her skin, and when she paused to check her compass, she was surprised to realize that they no longer surrounded her. Her clothes were frayed and dirty, her forearms looked like they'd been used by several dozen kittens to sharpen their claws, and her face was not unscathed either. Her feet ached, her short black hair stuck to her neck, and her dark blue eyes burned with fatigue. She was thirsty and nearly out of water, and the cloudless sky suggested another hot day, but the young woman would not stop moving forward for even a brief rest. Her goal was to reach the kingdom of Guaren, a small rural village that was little more than an outpost, but one where she would find what she was looking for. It was anger that was foremost in her mind, anger that drove her relentlessly toward Guaren, and anger that had brought her close enough so that now she could see morning smoke curling from the chimneys of the town. She quickened her step until she could smell faint traces of cooking breakfast, and ran when she began to hear the citizens' voices drifting from the mud-and-thatch homes.

       Drawing bewildered stares as she ran down the wheel-rutted main avenue, she pushed herself towards the center of the tiny town. There, by itself, stood a windowless building of smooth gray stone. The silo was 3 stories high, towering over its neighbors. She reached it and pounded on the door, nearly falling in when it was opened suddenly.

       Hesitating briefly when the building's occupant appeared, she brushed herself off and looked the elderly woman in the eye. "I need a favor."

       Her battered intensity was completely ruined when a blur of color and energy flew from out of nowhere and collided with her, knocking her into a very sudden sitting position.

       "Rashi!" the child squealed delightedly, snaking his arms around her neck.

       "Ty- ow," she managed to gasp.

       "Tyler! Get off your poor cousin," the pepper-haired woman, Arashi's aunt Beilu, scolded.

       "Sorry Rashi. Wow, what happened to your arms? Did you get in a fight? Was it a dragon?"

       The tiniest of grins forced its way to the surface against her will. "You bet it was," she said with a wink at the maternal figure towering above them with crossed arms. Arashi was still burning inside with resentment, fear, and a dozen other emotions she simply grouped together under the term "ANGER," but for the moment she would let her young cousin grant her some reprieve. She stood and dusted off her bottom, frowning. Her great-aunt motioned for her to follow, and she did so, wondering vaguely if there would be any food in Beilu's house.

       "Wow! Did you kill it?"

       "Nope."

       Tyler's eyes grew bigger. "Then how did you escape?" he asked, taking her hand and running to keep up with her long strides.

       "He threw me into a briar patch," she said. "And I told him he'd better not do it again. He tried to get at me but I was too quick for him. Then…" she paused for dramatic effect, struck a combat stance, and made a few motions with her sword which would be highly ineffectual in a real fight but looked impressive. "I was too much for him. I cut him a few times and he ran away with his tail between his legs."

       "Like a puppy?"

       "Exactly."

       Beilu shook her head without saying a word, and Arashi bit her smile. She loved the blind adoration given to her by her young cousin, even if it was completely based on fantasy. But Beilu disapproved of the lifestyle Arashi had taken up, and it was only her unconditional love for the little family she had left that allowed her to tolerate her grandniece. Arashi understood this, and even though she didn't plan on changing to please Beilu, she respected the matriarch too much not to behave as she was expected to while in the older woman's company.

       They had reached Beilu's home, and Arashi followed her inside.

       "Tyler, go play outside. You can talk to Arashi when she is done talking to me."

       With downcast eyes and a little sigh as the only protest he dared demonstrate, Beilu's grandson obeyed and left the two alone. Eyes as sharp and full of latent energy as flint turned to Arashi, who had the good grace to lower her own gaze.

       "You know I love you. But you look like trouble this time. So no lies. What is this favor you need so much?" Beilu asked.

       Arashi tried to look humble, not knowing that her attempts made her look more sullen than anything else, especially given the bedraggled shape she was in at that moment. Beilu's arms crossed over her great chest and she frowned down at her niece with that blend of sarcasm and cynicism that only a grandparent can muster.

       "Aunt Beilu, I would request… that… I might, maybe…"

       "Spit it out, Arashi. I do not have all day."

       "Pleaseletmeusetheskyraft."

       "No." Her answer was given lightly but firmly, and she began walking toward the building she'd emerged from.

       "But Beilu! um, I mean _Aunt_ Beilu!"

       "No. You are too young and too wild to fly it. It was your grandfather's. I will not have it wrecked like garbage."

       Every expletive in Arashi's vast vocabulary fought to be expressed, but she kept them back with a wall of clenched teeth. She took a step in one direction, and then spun and took a step the opposite way as her brain frantically worked to generate a response that would get the young woman her way.

       "Aunt Beilu, I'll- I'll grow my hair long again! And wear dresses!"

       Inwardly Arashi cringed as the words escaped her lips. Dresses she could live with, as long as it wasn't during training. But she could just_ feel_ her long, wavy hair sticking to her neck in the summer, and see it flying all over in the winter, always getting in her way. But her breath caught in her throat as Beilu paused for a moment.

      "I said no!"

       "PLEASE Aunt Beilu!" she cried then, with angry, frustrated tears springing to her eyes and staying there.

       It must have been the pain and desperation in Arashi's voice that struck her aunt, and Beilu turned around.

      "The young warrior woman has watery eyes?" she asked, her voice curious and testing.

       Arashi turned her head to one side, hiding her face. She said nothing.

       "What is it that makes you so upset, Arashi?" Beilu asked, softly.

       She couldn't reply at first. Her teeth were clenched again, as well as her fists at her sides, but her reasons were different this time._ I will NOT… this is ridiculous… I'm not a child!…_but Arashi was dangerously close to actually crying, and one more gentle word from Beilu might be the fatal blow.

    "What is it, Arashi?" she asked, more kindly than before.

       _ I will NOT show weakness_. She took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. She closed her eyes once, and opened them, staring at the small window from where the morning sun was flowing in.

       "I've told you about my teacher, Allen Schezar. He… came to my aid, in Zaibach?"

    "Yes. You told me."

    Arashi drew another deep breath. "Well. He's in trouble. And Aunt Beilu, I know that you disapprove of my learning… to be a warrior, but I know that I can help him."

    "Arashi, you are not-" Beilu began angrily, but the younger woman would have herself be heard.

    "He's gone in his airship to rescue the king of Fanelia! Lord Van Fanel, whose people _ my_ labor helped to kill and his kingdom to burn, and who destroyed the Empire that ruined my life!" Arashi's fist hit the table, and she was standing.

    The silence that followed was very long, and Beilu was regarding Arashi with a shrewd light in her eyes. Arashi trembled inwardly at the scrutiny, but stood still and slowed her breathing. The worst she could do was to say no again, and if that happened, she'd decided she would steal the skycraft anyway.

       "You are in love," Beilu informed her at last.

    "I… care for my teacher very much, because of all he's done for me," Arashi replied. "But-"

    "But nothing."

       "Well-"

    "You may have the raft. But only to catch up with the airship, if you can. It will have to stop to refuel, maybe? I don't know, Arashi. I think you are a foolish girl."

    "I… Aunt Beilu… I won't even scratch it, you have my word!"

    "Puh. We will see," she smirked. "Here is the key to the silo. You go make it ready. I will prepare food for you."

    Overwhelmed with surprise and gratitude, Arashi nodded. She stepped backwards, bowed formally, then turned and sprinted outside.

…

       When Hitomi's eyelids began to droop, Millerna noticed and suggested she go to bed. After all she had been up all night. Besides, the princess persuaded, they would need Hitomi to be calm, alert, and _healthy_. Hitomi didn't put up much of a resistance to these very good arguments and was soon escorted below deck by Gaddes, where she found "her" old room.

     The conversation with Allen had brought her back to some semblance of normalcy. Feeling somewhat comforted, Hitomi lied down on the bunk that hung from the wall and cushioned her head with both hands. She closed her eyes and was slipping away from consciousness when a jolt threw her out of the bed and onto her hands and knees on the deck.

       "We're under attack!" she heard a male voice cry. Scrambling to her feet, Hitomi dashed up the steps and was met at the door by Gaddes, who grabbed her arm and began pulling her along with him towards the stern.

       "They're after you," he said as they ran, "Allen asked me to protect you."

       "But-"

       "There's nothing you can do to help right now," he cut her off. They had reached the back of the ship and turned around; Hitomi's eyes grew wide. A group of very large men with broadswords and rifles were boarding the _Crusade _from above. They must have been cloaked, invisible to the crew until they were close enough to collide and shake the entire ship. There must have been more than a dozen of them, all clad in black armor, but after they had descended onto the decks of the _Crusade_ she couldn't see. It didn't matter. Only one horrified thought was clear in her mind.

       _When had guns appeared on Gaea?_

…

       The airship Arashi flew was small and simple. It was steered by a wheel and a lever, the lever controlling the altitude and the wheel the direction. Because of its small size it was difficult to control the vessel in heavy winds, but Arashi had the physical strength and the knowledge to fly it well enough. The levistone that weighed easily twice as much as the rest of the small craft was nearly powerful enough to power a ship the size of Allen's. Somehow, the engineers that had designed it had channeled the levistone's energy into the skycraft's propulsion system, making the _Limerick_ one of the fastest moving objects in the sky.

       Still, after a few hours in the air, Arashi could only think that the vessel was painfully slow. She had hoped to see the _Crusade_ in the distance by dusk, but the sun was making its descent more hastily than seemed fair, and she was beginning to wonder if the wind had changed and she was following a different current. If she had to, she would stop in a town and ask if Allen had passed through. Eventually he would have to refuel, and even if he didn't, a few people at least were bound to notice a ship of that size passing overhead.

…

       "Gaddes! Who are those people?" Hitomi asked of the man who stood in front of her, sword drawn and held at the ready.

       "I don't know," he shook his head.

       "But they have guns!" she cried.

       Gaddes shook his head. He didn't know what guns were, and Hitomi's words didn't even register.

       "Allen Schezar, - command - surrender Hitomi Kanzaki – by force if necessary-" the words came broken through the wind.

       "You won't- past me- my ship!" they heard Allen reply.

       The heard the crack of one of the rifles.

       "No!" she screamed, coming forward, but Gaddes stopped her with his outthrown arm. Then she saw that the rifle had been fired into the air, a warning, when the bullet ricocheted off a bulkhead.

       "Allen!" she cried, but her voice was carried in the opposite direction by the wind.

       "Gaddes," she tried again, "those weapons they're carrying are called guns. Swords can't fight them. I have to tell Allen, let me go!"

       But before Gaddes could react, there was a clash of metal, followed by several more rifle shots. These were not warnings. Cries of surprise and pain rang out from the bow.

       _No. _Hitomi's stomach sank with dread. Suddenly she knew that Allen had been shot, and one or two of his men as well. She wondered in a panic where Merle, Osha and Millerna were, realizing she hadn't seen them since the ship had been boarded… but it must have only been minutes. The attackers had come upon them quickly, sliding more than climbing down the ropes, and it could not have been more than five minutes ago. Hitomi shook her head slowly and began walking forward, a lump rising up in her throat, as the invaders charged over ropes and equipment. Two of them knocked Gaddes aside with a blow to the head and to the stomach- Hitomi was grateful they didn't shoot him- and three surrounded Hitomi. She allowed her wrists to be tied at her back, seeing nothing, only knowing that by going with them she could stop the attack. She had done this before and had been alright in the end, and maybe they were from Zaibach and would bring her there, and maybe she could still help Van.

       _Van_, her mind sobbed the word once. She wished he were here.

       "Hitomi!" she heard Gaddes gasp. The wind had been knocked out of him. She turned her head as her captors urged her forward and met his gaze steadily. He was on the ground on his stomach, held in place by two men's rifles. His eyes were wide and his hand outstretched toward the young woman, but when he saw her face, understanding reached him. It was only then that his body fell limp and his eyes closed.

       She was led to the front of the _Crusade_.

       The remaining 5 men surrounded Allen and his crew in a half circle against the side of the ship. The sleeve of Allen's right arm was slick and bright red with blood. With his left hand he held his sword out steadily, flanked by two men with their swords likewise drawn. One Asturian knight lie prone on the deck, blood in a pool around him, and another lifeless man whose injuries Hitomi could not see was propped on a coil of rope. Millerna stood with her back against the door of the main cabin, weaponless, but glowering and shaking with anger and never taking her eyes off the men. Osha and Merle were nowhere to be seen, and Hitomi's heart beat faster in fear for them.

       All there was to be said was communicated through the menacing and relentless glare of Allen and the stoic glares of his men; the attackers only smirked, knowing they had won.

       Not a word was spoken as Hitomi was led at gunpoint to a rope ladder hanging from the attackers' ship. The man behind her nudged her and she climbed up, not looking down at the crew. Hitomi turned half way up and tried to meet Allen's eyes as she had with Gaddes. But Allen's anguished expression did not change. He glanced up at her and returned his glare to the invader who appeared to be the leader.

       Once Hitomi was on the enemy ship, the men surrounding the knights backed up, keeping their rifles trained on Allen's crew. They did not turn until they reached the ropes and climbed up until there was one man standing. As he turned to climb, the man on Allen's left charged forward to attack.

       "Stop," Allen ordered him, quietly but clearly. The man froze, and easy laughter drifted down to them from above. His arm slowly came down to his side.

       Hitomi's face appeared briefly over the side of the enemy ship, and then she was pulled away out of sight.


	10. chapter 9

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property, nor can I take any payment for this story -sorry, everyone, but your reviews are payment enough ;)

Summary: Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea. They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

Developing subplot: Allen's student, a young woman with fierce blue eyes, is determined to become her teacher's equal. Devoted and serious, Arashi is certain to make her presence known in the fight to save King Van- whatever the cost.

Dedication: To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the tragic Fanel family.

A/N: Action chapter! This chapter is pretty much all excitement and fun. However, I'm new at action writing and actively seeking feedback. Please offer me any and all criticism you can in the reviews section; I'm looking for a more impartial beta reader than the one I have now anyway, so if you're interested and have the ability to be ruthlessly honest, let me know.

**Chapter Nine **

.

.

.

_Good judgment comes from experience, and experience comes from bad judgment._

_-- Barry LePatner_

The sun had finally reached its destination, but Arashi still had far to go to reach hers. Her frustration was competing for attention with her fatigue and common sense; it was dark and she was not likely to make as much progress in the dark. Besides, she needed rest sometime, having had none since leaving on foot nearly two days before. At least she'd finally eaten something other than travel cakes, thanks to Beilu, but she was exhausted enough to fall asleep standing up. With a sigh, the young swordswoman began to decelerate the _Limerick_. As it slowed, it began to gradually descend. Arashi had been flying low, keeping the ground within easy viewing distance in case the _Crusade_ had landed. Within moments she was sinking below the treetops, and with a gentle bump she was again on solid ground.

The forest around her was young, so the trees were not so tall as to obscure the moonlight, for which Arashi was grateful. She gathered tinder and dry wood for a small fire, piled it high, and sprinkled a handful of gray powder on it. She didn't know what the powder was, only that it started a fire almost instantly, and soon she was staring into comforting flames. After a few moments she crawled onto the bedroll and wrapped it around herself, keeping one side open so she could quickly stand in case anyone came near. For the same reason she also kept her unsheathed sword clutched tightly in hand. As a child she'd been afraid of the woods, especially at night. Now, if she hadn't been so tired, she would have dared it to try and harm her.

Very quickly, Arashi was asleep.

…

"What can you see?" Merle whispered.

"Not much- just legs. And they brought out some crates but I can't see what's in them. It's pretty dark."

"Let me see. I can see good in the dark."

Osha moved his head and allowed the catgirl to look through the crack in their hiding place. They were cramped inside a large barrel, and extremely uncomfortable. It was hot, suffocating, and devoid of light, and the only thing to do was talk in the tiniest of whispers and look out the crack at the ship's crew when they came and went. Hitomi's captors hadn't talked much at all and so the two stowaways hadn't learned anything about their attackers.

"I can't see anything either," Merle sighed at length. "Osha… what good was it coming here? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet. But we'll find a chance to do something. I just have a feeling."

"Why did I follow you up here?" she moaned, barely audible.

"Because you're completely crazy about me," he replied.

"Crazy is one way to describe it," Merle retorted, managing to sound sardonic even in a whisper.

Osha twisted his head around and pecked her on the cheek. "Don't worry, kittycat. I've been in tighter spots than this."

"You must be double-jointed," she replied dryly.

They fell into silence then, waiting for their opportunity to do something helpful, not having any idea what that would be. Merle thought about Van-sama, but she also wondered about Hitomi- whose voice she hadn't heard except for once when she'd been brought on board- as well as Allen, Millerna and the crew of the _Crusade_. She and Osha had heard the sound of explosions and the screams of men as they'd scrambled to hide on the enemy ship, but so far had not received a single clue as to what had happened. As the night wore on in silence, Merle and Osha drifted in and out of sleep.

…

"Millerna… no, treat my men first…" Allen murmured when she entered his quarters, carrying her black bag.

The princess hovered in the doorway for a moment, then bowed her head remorsefully. "They died, Allen."

His response was a sharp intake of air, a tight closing of his eyes, and nothing more. He was too overcome with shame and worry at losing Hitomi as it was, and now he had lost two of his best men… his loyal friends. He cursed their attackers and vowed revenge in his own mind as he had countless times since the attack.

Millerna then crossed the room to his side, followed by an obeisant Gaddes who carried a lantern. He held the light up, but his eyes only flickered upward occasionally to make sure he was providing light for Millerna to work by.

"Your men…. Arik and Mykah… they were hit in vital places, and it was too late to save them. You will be okay, Allen."

Allen turned his head and looked at his second in command. "Have your injuries been treated, Gaddes?"

"No, sir. I don't need any treatment," he answered very quietly.

Millerna had removed the sleeve of Allen's ruined silk shirt and was cleaning his entire arm with an herbal antiseptic. She was trying to ignore the exchange, sensing the undercurrents of strong emotion the men did not express, and feeling as if she were intruding. She wondered where Merle and Osha had gone and if they were okay, but she shook her head and tried to focus on what she was doing.

"It's a good thing you let Hitomi go," Allen said. "They would have killed you and taken her anyway, and I need your help to get her back."

Some unseen weight seemed to lift from Gaddes then, and he straightened his posture somewhat. "You know that I will do whatever it takes, Allen."

"I know."

"Alright, Allen," Millerna interjected, business-like. "I'm going to give you something that will make you go numb and completely relax your body. I can't get this thing out of your arm if your muscles are even a little bit tense without causing more damage."

"As you say, princess," Allen nodded, and closed his eyes. He needed full use of his right arm to fight, and he trusted the princess to do whatever she felt necessary.

Allen had been lucky in comparison to Arik and Mykah. Arik had been hit in the lung and died within minutes. The bullet that killed Mykah had pierced a major blood vessel deep in his abdomen, causing him a slower death as he bled internally. Allen had been shot in the upper arm, the bullet lodging in his biceps muscle. Through years of hard use his arms had become large and strong, so that the tissue gave the bullet increased resistance and kept it from traveling too far inside his body. Millerna was well aware of Allen's musculature, although it had been a long time since she'd ever stopped to think about it. Those youthful feelings belonged in the past, and her feelings toward the knight at this moment were those of a professional healer caring for a patient. Beyond that Allen was a good friend, and therefore she only concentrated harder on the operation.

While the medication he'd swallowed took effect and Allen drowsed barely aware, Millerna's forehead beaded with sweat. Gaddes paled watching the procedure but kept the light steady and silently handed Millerna each object she asked for. Finally Millerna reached into the opening in the belly of the muscle with a small metal tong and pulled out the flattened knob of the bullet. With an exhalation of relief, she placed it in the jar that Gaddes held out for her. In moments she had sutured the wound, which on the surface was actually quite small, and wrapped clean bandages around it. She placed his hands on his stomach then and pulled the sheets up over his chest, checking for a moment as he very slowly breathed in and out.

"Thank you for your assistance, Gaddes," she said, standing. "He should be awake in an hour or two. We're finished here."

Gaddes nodded. He would have liked to stay with his captain, but he was needed elsewhere. He stood and gave the princess a nod- knowing that she did not like to be bowed to when working as a doctor- and left to help prep the _Crusade_ to fly again.

It was well past dusk when the funeral pyres for Arik and Mykah were finally lit. Millerna bestowed upon them the rightful honors of warriors of Asturia, her tearful eyes glowing brightly in the firelight. Allen's eulogy for the two knights was brief but eloquent; each man was allowed to stand and say what he would. Truthfully none of them had much to say; they still could barely comprehend what had happened, and were too angry yet to properly mourn their friends.

Allen, understanding and sharing this sentiment, concluded the double funeral with orders to board the _Crusade_ and take off immediately, ignoring Millerna's protest that he needed more time to rest. With the grief-charged energy of the men the airship's engines were soon at full capacity, and the knights Caeli were ready to fly.

…

Nearby, Arashi stirred in her sleep. She sat up in total darkness- her fire had gone out- and wondered what had woken her. Then she became aware of the whine of a ship's engines somewhere in the distance. She had been dreaming that Allen's ship had landed at her campsite and realized that she'd probably heard it all in her sleep. It did sound just like the familiar hum of the _Crusade_.

"Shit," she muttered, standing up. It _had_ to be them. Where was her torch? Why had the fire gone out so quickly? She couldn't see anything around her. Arashi fumbled to light the fire again, but while she was still trying to make the first spark she was suddenly provided with more than sufficient light to view her entire campsite. The airship she'd heard had risen above the treeline and its levistone glowed brightly. With a groan Arashi saw that it was in fact Allen's ship. She ran to the _Limerick_ and started it up, glad that it would only take a few minutes, and began gathering her supplies. By the time the _Crusade_ had passed overhead and gone out of her line of sight Arashi was in her skycraft and rising off the ground. The _Limerick_ was fast but so was the _Crusade_ and the larger vessel had already had a substantial head start. Arashi leaned forward in the cold wind that whipped her short hair back, in hot pursuit of her sensei.

"Hey boss, someone's behind us," one of the men exclaimed moments after takeoff.

"What?" Allen turned around sharply and squinted in the dark. It took a moment for him to see the glinting reflection of the levistone on metal. It looked like whatever was following them was a very small craft, but it was gaining on them.

"Gaddes- see if you can get us moving forward any faster," he commanded. He doubted they'd be able to hit a target that small with their aft cannons, and did not want to take the chance that their unknown pursuant also had one of the guns that had killed Arik and Mykah. The high knight was not afraid, although it would have been perfectly reasonable given his painful injury. He was simply trying to protect his crew and last remaining passenger.

"Dammit!" she growled, wishing that by some force of her own energy she could urge the _Limerick_ to go faster. She pressed her heels to the sides unconsciously as though the skycraft were a horse that would respond to her commands.

It seemed to her that the small craft picked up speed then, although she made no connection between this and her thoughts a moment ago. She hoped that the gust of wind that must've kicked up behind her did not also give the_ Crusade_ a boost forward.

"ALLEN!" she called into the noisy air, sure she wouldn't be heard over the sound of engines and wind. "It's ME!"

"You're in charge here, Gaddes," Allen notified him, and with purposeful strides went into his main cabin. He came out a moment later carrying a large shield, bow and quiver full of arrows. He had taken his arm out of its sling. "I'm going back there to deal with our friend."

Arashi let out a short cry of surprise as an arrow whizzed a few feet overhead. Obviously it had not been meant to hit her, only to warn. She squinted. In the pre-dawn she could just make out Allen standing there with the bowstring pulled back for another shot. _Have to make this harder on me than it already is, don'tcha sensei?_ she thought. Improvising, Arashi tried a rapid deceleration followed by a burst in speed; she ended up no further away, but at a level beneath the _Crusade_. She hoped that her position would make it more difficult for Allen to shoot at her with accuracy. He'd have to lean forward and shoot down to hit her, and compensate more for both the wind and the movement of the two vehicles. She looked up; Allen was now out of her line of sight. She exhaled in relief, then began trying to come up with a solution to her problem. She rifled through the contents of her small pack with one hand, using her other hand to keep the craft steady. No flares. Nothing she could throw to send a message. Maybe the sun would just hurry up and rise and Allen would be able to see her- but the sun was rising at her back and would only cast her in silhouette. Arashi racked her brain trying to figure out what to do.

"Allen! You shouldn't be doing that. You're going to pull the stitches out!" Millerna scolded. He turned around. The princess stood behind him, holding a crossbow. She winked once and then looked back over the side.

"He's below us," Allen told her.

Millerna loaded the crossbow.

"There!" Arashi cried triumphantly, pulling out an object with curved spikes on one side and a metal bar that served as a handle on the other. She tied her rope to the handle quickly, then she tied the other end of it around the _Limerick__'s_ stabilizer. "Please let this work," she murmured aloud. Using another length of thinner rope, she tied the steering wheel and altitude control together and lashed them to the sides of the skycraft. She tied the knots tightly, then tested both to be sure they wouldn't move. She had her knife ready to cut the ropes if she needed to regain control of the craft, and fought back the sudden feeling of panic that came with giving up that control in the first place.

"Please please _please_ let this work," she murmured again. She stood up, knees bent for stability, and looked up at the _Crusade_. She fervently hoped she was close enough…

"I see him!" Millerna cried. She leaned over the side as much as her short stature would allow and took aim with the crossbow.

"Wait," Allen said. "We don't know who it is yet. Fire another warning. If he doesn't respond, we'll know he's an enemy."

Millerna nodded and let the arrow fly.

Arashi winced as it passed by her head just a few feet to the left. But she gritted her teeth and started throwing the rope in circles with the climbing spike still tied tightly onto the end. She let it fly towards the hull of the _Crusade,_ and it looked for a moment as if it would hit, but fell short. Arashi yelped as its weight pulled her slightly to the left and nearly knocked her off balance.

"He's trying to board us!" one of the men, Liam, exclaimed from beside Allen. Some of the crew had joined them at Gaddes' orders. The second in command could fly the ship alone.

"Come on… come on…" Arashi muttered to herself as she pulled the rope back in. Once more she wound up to throw, and let the makeshift grappling hook fly. Then it found its mark, lodged in the aft hull of the _Crusade_.

Arashi knew she could not afford to hesitate and, terrified but determined, took hold of the rope. She began slowly to climb, but when an arrow flew past her head missing by inches, she started to pull herself up more quickly.

Another arrow flew by and lodged itself in the side of the _Limerick_. Suddenly the length of the rope seemed impossible to traverse, and Arashi wondered what in the world had given her such a crazy idea, but she started to pull herself up as fast as she could to escape the arrows.

"He's out of sight again!" Millerna cried.

Allen narrowed his eyes. "We'll have to go for the rope."

They spread out along the area where the rope seemed to lead- none of them could see to the underside of the ship- and began peering over the edges.

"There! He's halfway up the rope already!" Another 3 arrows flew but the rope was oscillating wildly and none made contact.

Arashi was climbing faster than she knew she could move by this time. Her arms and legs burned, and she could feel the pull of both vehicles threatening to take the rope away from her and leave her falling through the air. She refused to look down, but in her peripheral vision she could see a tiny river glinting far below in the rising sun. The wind threw her hair across her eyes and she gripped the rope in her small calloused hands so tightly her knuckles felt like they would crack apart.

Allen took aim with Millerna's crossbow- she wasn't tall enough to lean over the side and see the intruder- and was about to release another arrow when the person climbing the rope looked up briefly. Short, straight black hair obscured the face, but for a moment the knight could have sworn he knew that face.

"Cease fire!" he shouted loud enough for all of his crew to hear.

He peered back over the side but by then the climber was underneath the ship again.

"Pull the rope up!" he called then, "and be ready for whoever's on the other end!"

"We can't reach it, sir!"

Allen frowned intensely, wondering how secure the connection that lashed his ship to the small unpiloted vehicle below them could possibly be.

"Throw another rope over then," he ordered.

"But, sir…"

"Do it now."

Liam ran to get the rope and quickly tossed it over.

Arashi blinked. It looked like they were lowering a rope to her but it was too far away to reach. Her muscles were shaking with the effort and would soon be exhausted. Still she kept climbing, beginning to doubt that she'd ever make it. Then suddenly the end of the rope was in front of her. She let go with one hand very cautiously and grabbed for it, but it swung out of the way. She nearly reached out towards it but then the rope she was hanging on swayed and she was flipped upside down. The _Crusade_ was flying higher now, so that the path between it and the _Limerick_ was not as horizontal and there was more slack in the rope. The extra slack caused extra motion and Arashi was now being thrown back and forth. She could no longer move forward and merely clung on for her life.

"Allen-sensei! Help me!"


	11. chapter 10

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property, nor can I take any payment for this story -sorry, everyone, but your reviews are payment enough ;)

Summary: Future fic, multi-part WIP. Hitomi is a student of international politics, determined to bring peace to Earth too, and already making a difference. Van is king of a happy, prosperous, peaceful rebuilt Gaea. They're still in love and still in touch. So what's the problem?

Developing subplot: Allen's student, a young woman with fierce blue eyes, is determined to become her teacher's equal. Devoted and serious, Arashi is certain to make her presence known in the fight to save King Van- whatever the cost.

Dedication: To Sarah, who is at times more into this story than I am. Also to Kyle, who years ago cried while watching the parts about the tragic Fanel family.

A/N: I got nothing to say. Just read and review, please.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

"It _is_ Arashi!" Allen exclaimed. "Of all the stupid- Arashi! Hold on! Can you reach the rope?"

"No!" his student yelled from below. "Swing it back and forth!"

"Got it!" Arashi screamed after a moment. "Pull me up, pull me up!"

With six men pulling on the rope, Arashi was on the deck in seconds. She collapsed in a heap there, breathing hard and shaking all over from effort and adrenaline, unable to speak for the moment.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked urgently, crouching by her side.

She nodded. "Thank you," she managed finally.

"Arashi, what were you thinking?" Allen reproached her angrily. "You could've been killed!"

"I'm… sorry, Allen-sensei. I wanted… to help. I couldn't… make you recognize… I know it was stupid."

"We'll discuss this later," he promised, his voice stern although he was nearly overcome with relief.

She bowed her head. "Yes, sensei," she sighed remorsefully.

"Now… what are we going to do about your skycraft?"

Arashi winced. She never had been good at planning ahead.

…

With a nod Lano relieved the other guard and took his place outside the room where their prisoner was being held. He settled down to watch the clouds pass by, completely confident that it was all he would have to do for his shift other than feed her.

"Where are you taking me?" the girl inquired. Lano was startled. She had barely spoken since they'd captured her the day before, let alone asked any questions. In his surprise he found himself answering her.

"To the Strategos in Zaibach."

The girl gasped quietly and seemed to think for a while.

"Why?" she asked then, very simply. Her intonation in its innocence reminded him of his two-year-old daughter.

"I'm not at liberty to say," he replied a little less harshly than he would have liked to. "We were hired by the Strategos, and they don't want you to know why."

"Oh," was all she said. That was the extent of their conversation; after a few hours Lano could have forgotten she was even there.

…

"At least now we know where Hitomi is, and I think we can get her out. What next?" Merle inquired in the muted tone they'd been speaking in since boarding the enemy ship. The night before, they had prowled the decks and had found where Hitomi was being kept. They had not been able to communicate, however, and had a close encounter with one of the crew members. Evading notice so far seemed to be a product of sheer luck.

"We have to find out if she knows where we're going and see what she wants us to do. If she doesn't know, we'll just break her out and improvise."

"But how are we going to do this? We can't send her a note. I can't write. Can you?"

"Of course not. Writing is for scribes. I am an artist."

"Well, what does an _artist_ do then?"

"There are other forms of communication. I can draw something. Why don't you put your pick-pocketing skills to work, my dear, and find me some parchment and ink?"

"Great. Send the lady into danger. Very manly of you."

"You're not a 'lady', and if you were I'd have nothing to do with you."

Merle affected a growl, but smiled and snuck out into the darkness.

Left behind, Osha relaxed. He felt no need to worry; Merle was the sneakiest individual he had ever met, and would never be caught. If there was anyone to worry about, it was himself. He considered it a miracle that he hadn't been caught thus far.

…

"I don't think I need to tell you that what you did was extremely dangerous, stupid and unnecessary."

"No, sir."

"Or that it cost me and my men time and energy better spent pursuing the king's attackers."

"I know, sir." Arashi lowered her gaze even further.

"Or that you scared me nearly to death." His tone changed at this, losing its severity. Arashi dared to look up at him with a questioning frown. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Never, _ever_ risk your life like that again," he continued. "The only time a warrior risks his… or her life, is when there is no other choice. It is better to live for your cause than to die for it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Be better."

She nodded, feeling small under his disapproval. At the same time though, she resented this lecture. Hadn't she been brave and loyal, after all?

"You have some chores to do," he informed her, standing up. "For the remainder of this trip, you are the lowest ranking crew member. Gaddes will give you your orders."

"Yes, sir," she grumbled. The punishment was expected, and she was relieved to have the chance to make things up to everyone, but she was still annoyed. With an exaggerated sigh that was mostly for show, she left Allen's quarters and went to find Gaddes.

…

Stretching up to her tiptoes, Millerna hung the crossbow on a nail in her cabin. With all they'd been through, there was no telling when she would need it again. Her shoulders slumped as she stepped back, and the floor seemed to tilt up towards her. The princess realized she had remained awake throughout the night, that indeed she had not slept since she'd heard of King Van's mysterious condition. Was that two days ago, or three? Unsteady as she felt, she wouldn't doubt it had been three. At any rate, the past few days had been filled with stress, and Millerna knew she and the rest of the crew needed time to recover. Allen had agreed to take the medicine she'd given him, but she was worried that it would only mask the pain. If the knight didn't feel any pain, and didn't rest, he'd end up doing himself more harm in the long run.

With a sigh, Millerna sat down on her bunk and felt her eyelids drooping shut. All her thoughts and worries swam behind her eyes, melting into a senseless blur when there was a knock at her cabin door.

"Come in," she murmured, sitting up and trying to look awake.

It was Arashi who opened the door.

"Have you seen Gaddes?" the young woman asked without preamble. Millerna stared at her, still shaking off her drowsiness. Arashi looked rather sullen, the princess thought. She hadn't had a chance to take a good look at her yet, as Allen had ordered his student below deck nearly the moment she'd been pulled up on board. Now she had the chance to take a long, appraising look at the woman who had gotten so close to Allen Schezar in such an unexpected way.

Not that Millerna was jealous.

Arashi was wearing a long brown cape that seemed to be made of a heavy, durable material. It was swept backwards out of the way, revealing black pants and a sleeveless tunic that came down to just above her knees. Over the tunic was a belt and sash for a scabbard. The princess noted wrist guards, the only accoutrements with any decoration to them. They were simple silver gauntlets etched with symbols Millerna didn't recognize. The sword pupil's hair was left down, probably not long enough to be tied in any particular style, but kept in place with a thin leather headband with tassles hanging down in the middle of her forehead. That reminded Millerna of Allen, the first time she had ever seen him. Master Balgus had brought the young scoundrel before King Aston, and asked to have him pardoned for thievery. Millerna had been very young at the time, but she remembered it clearly. The similiarities between Arashi's clothing, stance and facial expression, and Allen's at that time, were striking.

"Excuse me," Arashi asked, the sullenness not directed at the princess but thinly veiled nonetheless, "could you please tell me where I can find Gaddes? I'm supposed to report to him for duty."

"I'm sorry," Millerna replied, embarassed by her blatant staring. "I believe he went back above deck."

"Thank you," Arashi replied with a nod that might have been a bow. She closed the door, and Millerna found herself smiling. She didn't have time to realize what she found so amusing, though, because in a few moments she was solidly asleep.

…

"Sgt. Gaddes?"

"Hey, kid. You can drop the title. What'd the boss sentence you to?" Gaddes' knowing half-smile of sympathy would have been irritating on most people, but not him.

Arashi finally relaxed her countenance a little, and gazed vaguely off into the distance. "He said I'm now the lowest-ranking member of the crew," she reported, grateful for the oppurtunity to pout a little. "He told me to report to you for duty."

"Figures. It's your pride he wants to punish, you know."

"I know. He thinks I was headstrong."

"Well, were you?" Gaddes asked.

"Of course! But only because I was worried, and I wanted to help. I mean, he told me he was leaving to take care of an emergency in Fanelia. Everyone in Asturia knows what happened to King Fanel. News travels fast. Did he really think I wouldn't know where he was going? I owe a great debt to Fanelia. All of us from Zaibach do, whether we choose to recognize it or not. He should have known that… he should have let me come with him from the start," she concluded, lifting her chin defiantly.

"I'm not surprised you followed us," Gaddes surmised. "I'm just surprised at how you did it. And how fast you caught up. You've got a lot of guts, kid."

"Thank you," Arashi said sincerely.

"It's only half compliment," Gaddes replied by way of apology. "Anyway, I guess I have to give you some work to do now. We lost two crew members, so there's a lot to be done. I don't suppose you know much about how to work an airship?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, you'll learn. Until then… there's rags and a bucket in the storage cupboard over there," he said, pointing. "Better start swabbing the deck."

Wordlessly, Arashi grabbed her supplies and headed out the door.

"Kid?"

"Yes?" She hesitated in the doorway.

"You really worried him back there. I hope you apologized about that. But just so you know, I think deep down he's kinda proud of you too."

A rare smile was Gaddes' reward for that leak of intelligence.

…

It was almost disgustingly easy for Merle to make her way towards the holding area where Hitomi was being kept, so that's where she went first. From there she found a vantage point that allowed her to watch the goings-on around her captive friend. Only one guard was anywhere in sight, and that guard was so drowsy he looked like he might even be sleeping with his eyes open.

Even though the sun had come up, it was such an overcast day that Merle could still use the shadowy areas of the ship for cover. It would probably rain soon, maybe even storm, but for now the skies were calm. The effect of the cloudy sky and droning engines combined in such a way that even the catgirl felt she could soon be lulled to sleep if she weren't careful; she would keep close vigilance on the guard to see if he might succumb to his lethargy and nod off. Then, it would be an easy task to break Hitomi out. What they'd do from there, the catgirl had no idea- certainly a fast escape would be necessary, since the pirates would no doubt search the ship on learning that their captive had gone missing. She, Hitomi and Osha could not stay hidden under such surveillance for long.

The catgirl set her mind to work on possible ways to make their getaway, supressing a yawn. She would not fall asleep! Not when Hitomi depended on her, and Van depended on Hitomi. She wouldn't allow anything bad to happen… to either of her friends. Resolve thus strengthened, Merle crouched a little lower and kept her eyes fixed on the guard. Eventually, she would get her chance. She just knew it.

Merle had completely forgotten her original mission to get her pen and paper. She had bigger ideas.

…

It was entirely unexpected. One minute Osha was dozing against the side of one of the barrels, the next he found himself yanked to a standing position by the hair. A surly looking mercenary sneered in his face, the breath that emenated from him so rotten that Osha winced from the smell more than anything else.

"Well, looky here- a stowaway," the miscreant drawled in mocking tones. "Wonder how you got on board. Couldn't have been from that Asturian ship we boarded, could it?"

Osha merely swallowed, knowing he was completely helpless. The pirate's greasy, hairy arm showed no sign of strain from dangling a bard by the hair. His biceps seemed to have biceps of their own. Briefly, he wondered about Merle. Had she been caught?

"I thought those knights had some sense in them, letting us take the girl like that," the pirate remarked, and took a moment to spit. "Seems like you sure don't, though. Know what we do to stowaways?"

The bard tried to shake his head, but as he was still hanging painfully by the hair, he was unable. "N-no," he managed. He was still worried about Merle. _It doesn't matter what happens to me,_ he told himself,_ as long as she's okay. I must put her out of my mind. I can't let them know. _

"We use 'em for decoration," the looming ogre grinned broadly. Osha could see a few of his teeth were missing, and his face puckered in revulsion. His mouth was probably rotted out. This of course should not be his primary concern, as from the menacing sound of his aggressor's words, Osha was about to undergo something unpleasant.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Promise Me Anyway

Rating: PG for mild voilence

Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT my property. Arashi, Osha, and the concepts introduced in this fiction are. I would love to let everyone distribute this all over the net, however, please email me at for permission first.

Summary: Osha's been caught, Merle's the only one left free on the pirates' ship, and Hitomi is about to try something stupid.

A/N: This was only beta-read once, although it was checked several times for grammar, spelling, and punctuation. No process is perfect, however, so please forgive and point out any mistakes. I only ask for feedback. Flames amuse me. Praise makes me happy. Criticism helps me to write better. Do what you will.  
(If you'd be willing to beta for me, email me at I would greatly appreciate it.)

Osha felt his hair beginning to separate, scalp pulled painfully taught, when the guard finally released him.  
"On your feet!" the mercenary ordered, his growl punctuated with a clicking noise. When Osha slowly obliged, the gun was aimed directly at his head.  
"March."  
Helplessly, the bard walked up the stairs to the top deck again. He fought to keep from glancing everywhere for Merle, and tried to act as stoic as possible. Acting was the right word for it; Osha cast himself as courageous soldier, walking tall although he felt like crumpling to the deck and begging for mercy. Something told him that wouldn't do him any good anyway- these were no friends of Asturian knights he was dealing with.  
"Oi!" the mercenary shouted, grabbing Osha by the wirst and holding up his hand as if to declare him champion of a wrestling match. "Who wants to help me hang up this new good luck charm?"  
Mirthless laughter assaulted his ears, and Osha flushed bright red with humiliation. Then, for the second time in recent days, he was dragged towards the side of the ship by strong arms. They shoved his face over first so he could take a good look, and he winced involuntarily at what was tied to the bow. With one chop of a rusty cutlass, the pirate freed the remains of a putrefying skeleton. They clattered against the wood of the airship as it sped past, falling quickly out of sight.  
_Don't show fear. Be brave. Think.  
_But Osha couldn't help it. He felt a gutteral scream tear from his throat as, hands tied together over his head, he was flung once more overboard.

Merle started as the sound of Osha's scream cut through the air. He sounded far away, but her sensitive ears pricked in the direction of the sound and she guessed he must be at the far forward end, above deck. Her heart had lodged itself in her throat- what were they doing to him?  
To make matters worse, the sudden noise had startled Hitomi's guard out of his stupor. Merle flattened herself to the deck, supressing her panic. Now what would she do? Three lives depended on her immediate actions, and a fourth, if they were going to save Lord Van. She felt a suffocating sense of responsibility coupled with a terrified helplessness that left her dizzy. How could she help them now, all alone? What was happening to Osha? She didn't hear him anymore... had they _killed_ him?  
Her stomach lurched at the thought, and she tried to put it out of her mind. At any rate, she couldn't rescue Osha without help if he'd been discovered. As for Hitomi, if Merle broke her out now, they'd be found too. And how could the three of them fight these men? The only thing to do was escape, but she had no way of doing even that alone. Together, maybe they could find a way to get off the ship and safely on the ground. It seemed impossible, but it wasn't as if Merle had a choice. She had to rescue Hitomi.

It took Osha a couple of seconds to realize he wasn't falling. _Fooled again_, he thought dryly. He was dangling from the prow by his bound wrists, rough rope digging into his hands. At least, he told himself with not a little bitterness, the knots would hold. That skeleton must have been there for years. The mercenaries' voices above were barely audible over the wind, which was whistling past his ears and through his thin clothes. On the ship, there were bulkheads to provide shelter from the wind. Out here it was like a sideways rain of tiny icicles, ripping the moisture from his eyes.  
The cold was a slowly mounting force that grew to encompass all his thoughts, painful beyond belief. Never in his life had Osha been treated so badly. There had been bullies in his childhood, of course, he was an artist. Adults had sometimes been a little heartless to the orphan, before he found his uncle. None of them had even come close to this kind of coarse sadism.  
Osha had thought himself a capable young adult, able to take care of himself and- hopefully- Merle, too. How miserably he'd failed her now, getting caught and leaving her all alone on an enemy ship. And it had all been his idea. He'd led Merle onto the ship to stow away, delusions of grandeur running amok in his head. This whole situation was his fault, and guilt riddled him along with the freezing air until Osha was reduced to little more than a writhing figure of vague and ongoing misery. Before his consciousness faded completely, though, determination began to rise. He remembered just who it was he had come here to help: King Fanel, of course, but more importantly, his Merle. Osha vowed to get out and take her with him. He would find a way to help Hitomi, too. He'd do whatever it took. Osha didn't quite finish the thought, as pain overwhelmed his system at last. He hung from the mast, unconscious, like a ragdoll left in the rain.

"They have to have taken this current," Gaddes said, jabbing a finger at the map. "They were headed northwest, and we're on that current now." "It won't take us to Zaibach," Allen mused out loud, "but something tells me Hitomi wasn't wrong.""Still, whoever's got Hitomi undoubtedly has a lot to do with whatever's happened to Fanel."  
"It doesn't make much sense for them to take her elsewhere... unless they were counting on us going to Zaibach. We'll continue to follow them," Allen decided. "It's probably our best shot at rescuing both Van and Hitomi. In the meantime, we should send out a message to Asturia. They can send more knights to Zaibach to find out what's happening there.  
"Is there any chance of catching up to them before they get where they're going?" Millerna asked.  
"Possibly." Allen tapped the table with the heel of his palm. He seemed doubtful.  
"What about Arashi's ship?" Gaddes asked then. "It caught up with us."  
Allen immediately realized what his first in command was thinking. The small craft's propulsion system might be quick enough to get one or two of them get to the mercenary ship. But the odds weren't very good- one or two against the entire crew?"I'd have to go myself" "Alone, sir?"  
"No. One to steer and the other to operate a weapon." He looked at his men. The crew was already short by two. If he and another crewmember left, he'd need Gaddes to stay behind and help make up for lost manpower.  
"It'd have to be Arashi," his second in command said quietly. "She's the only crew member we can afford to lose."  
Allen was silent. He knew Gaddes was right, but something seemed... inappropriate about the two of them flying off together on the small craft. He considered Millerna, but immediately dismissed the thought. She might be halfway decent with a crossbow, but no match for any one of his crew, including Arashi. She'd be better off staying here to help the men.  
"You're right," he said. "Arashi and I will go."  
"Allen, your arm isn't healed yet." Millerna frowned in disapproval. The knight was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. The knocker didn't wait to enter, however, and Arashi burst in.  
"Sir Allen- Merle and Osha, the bard, are missing. Nobody's seen them since the attack."  
"What?"  
"Could they have been captured too?" Millerna wondered aloud. "But, what would anyone want with _them_?"  
"Arashi, get your weapons and gear ready. You'll be flying your skycraft. We're going to pursue the attackers and board their ship.  
The student's mouth fell open for a moment. She was clearly taken by surprise, and a little overwhelmed. Instead of asking questions, however, Arashi straightened up and nodded. "Right away," she replied, and turned on her heel to leave.  
"Are you sure she's up to this?" Gaddes asked, concerned. "I know she's a good student, but ... she is still a student."  
"I can't spare any of you. I need Gaddes to run the crew when I'm gone. I want to go myself in pursuit. Millerna's a good shot with the crossbow, but she'd be in too much danger in hand-to-hand combat. And Arashi's the only one of us who's not only flown that skycraft, but used it to board a ship. If there were any other way..." Allen trailed off, looking at his two friends. Neither one of them could disagree. "Our job will be to get aboard the enemy ship, free Hitomi, and hopefully locate Merle and the bard. Failing that, we'll seek to delay the ship long enough for the _Crusade_ to catch up," Allen said. "When you arrive, we want to force them to land."  
"This is gonna be a tough one, boss," Gaddes replied with a lopsided smile. "Our specialty."

To be continued...


End file.
